We Were Always Meant To Be
by All-In-1
Summary: They know now that their dreams were meant to be followed. Now, in her apartment, Santana begins to repair friendships and finally acknowledge the love that she hid for so long. Whilst Quinn decides to do the growing up that is much needed. Will they be able to love, let go and succeed all at once?
1. How We Returned To Eachother

**So this will be my second Quinntana fic. I have started this and want to know what you guys think. Drop any reviews and/or ideas. Hope you enjoy!**

Santana sat in her apartment looking around at the bare walls and naked windows. She suddenly felt the loneliness that had been threatening to darken her mind from the minute she had boarded that plane to New York. She shook her head and decided to Skype her best friend and ex-girlfriend, Brittany.

Santana had broken up with Brittany a few short months ago in order to avoid a situation that would endanger their friendship. Santana knew that at the rate they were going someone would cheat or things would get weird. She couldn't have that because first and foremost Brittany and Santana were best friends.

Santana stared at the red icon that signalled Brittany was offline. Santana wondered whether she was with Sam. Tina had informed her that the two were growing extremely close since their break up. To some extent Santana was happy because that meant that Brittany was happy, Sam was a decent guy after all, but she couldn't help but really hate Sam for being the one that Brittany turned to. However, Santana had to remind herself that she had broken up with Brittany, not the other way around.

Just as her thoughts were starting to take hold Quinn's icon turned green, signalling that she was online. Santana wondered if she should try to fix the rift that had formed between the two since the fight when they had both returned home from their respective colleges for Thanksgiving. Santana regretted mentioning Beth, she knew that it was a low blow. She just wished that she had the opportunity to have a mature conversation with Quinn about the relationship that she was in before Quinn had up and left. However, when Santana had gone to Quinn's house to speak to her Judy had turned Santana away saying that Quinn had returned to Yale that morning.

Before Santana knew what she was doing her finger hit the video call button and soon the ringing sound filled her empty apartment. Her fingers twitched the mouse in the direction of the red button but she just couldn't complete the movement.

Suddenly, the ringing stopped and Quinn's voice filled the apartment.

"What do you want, Santana?" She sounded angry. Figures, Quinn can never let go of a grudge.

"Hey Q." Santana replied in a calm voice.

Quinn repeated her first question.

"I just want to talk to you, okay. We left things on a bad note." Santana said, she was not one to apologise, Quinn had been wrong as well.

Quinn looked sceptical and said nothing, Santana followed suit. Both stared at the other for a few seconds before Santana said: "Look, Q, I'm sorry for saying the things I said, but I was right you know. That Kitty girl was bad news and I'm sure you heard about her little confession after some questioning. She was pressuring Marley into using laxatives."

Quinn's face relaxed a little and after a few more seconds of silence she let out a small laugh: "Wow, S. Did that apology physically hurt you?"

Santana smiled back: "Well, yeah, a little."

Quinn laughed again but then her face went serious again and she said: "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have gone there. Have you been speaking to Brittany?"

"Yeah, we have been speaking. It's going to take some time but I'm sure we will get back to how we used to be just without the sex."

"I'm glad. You guys will always be best friends."

Santana nodded and was just about to answer when Quinn cut in: "Hang on, where are you? That's not your house or your dorm. New squeeze?"

"No, not at all..." Santana hesitated, "I'm in my apartment, in New York."

Quinn's eyes went wide: "Why?"

"I left Louisville, you were right about me not wanting to be there. Our little fight was just what I needed to push me in the right direction. My parents are going to help me for a little while until I can get on my feet. I have a gig singing in a blues bar once a week so far."

"Really! Wow, San. That's really amazing! I'm so proud of you. Show me around."

Santana laughed at Quinn's sudden and out of character loss of control: "Fine, calm down, Barbie."

Santana lifted the laptop off the floor and walked towards the kitchen. Santana showed Quinn all of the rooms, which didn't take long as the apartment was tiny.

She returned to her original position and looked at Quinn once more: "So what do you think?"

"Uh, you do realise that there is no furniture in there right?" Quinn said with a worried look on her face.

"Course I do. My parents are sending it all to me, it should be here by tomorrow. Then after that, what I don't have they will send me money to get."

"So you're really in New York..." Quinn said and if Santana didn't know better she would think that Quinn's voice held a slight bit of awe.

"Yip. I am. Now when you visit the Big Apple you're gonna have to show your face in my new hood."

Quinn giggled: "So you're no longer the scary Lima Heights Adjacent Cheerio?"

Santana laughed along with Quinn but then she said: "No, I like to think that I've changed since then."

Quinn smiled at Santana, an actual genuine smile: "You have changed, San. You would never have been able to apologise to me before. I'm glad you did though, because I would have been too stubborn. And, if truth be told, I have missed you."

"I've missed you too, Q."

Someone called Quinn's name out on her end and Quinn turned around: "Okay, I'll be there now."

Santana felt a twinge in her chest as she realised Quinn would have to go.

"I have to go, San. I will speak to you later." Quinn said as she smiled at Santana.

"Yeah, speak to you later, Q."

Quinn waved and then the screen returned to blank.

Santana wondered how she had managed to become friends with Quinn and Brittany, both of whom she had fallen in love with.


	2. How I Fell For Her

**A/N: Hi everyone :-)) Thanks for reading! I hope that you are enjoying this! This chapter goes back to The Unholy Trinity formation. Next chapter will be back to present day NYC.**

**Read and review pretty please :-))**

Santana walked into William McKinley High, already wearing the red and white Cheerio armour, bitch smirk in place and death glare set to venomous mode. She walked towards her locker where she was supposed to meet Brittany, her best friend from middle school and her new fellow Cheerio. The blonde was leaning on her locker which was right next to Santana's.

"Hey Brit." Santana said, allowing her smirk to fall for just a second and a genuine smile to replace it.

Brittany smiled back and said: "Hey San. You ready for today?"

Santana laughed: "Question is, Brit, are they ready for me?"

The two opened their lockers and started packing things in and putting up some pictures to decorate their lockers. They could only stay for a few minutes as coach Sue had called an early morning meeting of the Cheerio squad.

Santana and Brittany made their way to the Cheerio's gym, pinkys linked. They walked in and saw most of the squad gathered at the bleachers. As far as Santana knew there was only one other newbie on the team besides her and Brittany. The squad seemed to be gathered around a young looking girl.

Santana's breath caught a little as she finally got a proper view of the young blonde girl. With the face of an angel, Santana wondered how someone's face could be that perfect, high cheek bones, straight nose, luscious lips. Santana knew that she had been staring so she shook her head slightly and looked around to see if anyone had noticed, no one could know about these strange thoughts that she had been having. She knew what they meant, it didn't mean that she had to accept them though.

Brittany gave Santana a odd look and was about to say something when coach Sue's megaphone cut in.

"Good morning, sloppy babies."

Everyone immediately sat down and shut up. Santana and Brittany sat in the row just below the angel.

"As you all know, I am a national championship winning coach. I expect..."

The rest of coach Sue's speech was lost on Santana as she started to tune her out. Her thoughts returned to the beautiful girl, she wondered why she was having these feelings about another girl. She had felt this before around Brittany but she hadn't acted on it. The blonde girl was too naive to understand that this had to be a secret. Santana didn't want it to get out and turn Brittany into some sort of freak. She had to protect the girl from the stupid student body. Besides, what if she didn't return the attraction?

Santana realised that Brittany was softly nudging her shoulder: "San, coach Sue is done. It's time to go."

Santana got up and walked alongside Brittany towards the exit but was suddenly stopped by someone tapping on her shoulder.

Santana turned around and snapped: "What?"

"Who killed your cat?" The blonde angel said, slightly taken aback.

"San, I didn't know you had a cat. Why didn't you tell me?" Brittany asked.

"I don't have a cat, B. That was just an expression." Santana said to Brittany.

"Oh."

The angel had been giving the two of them strange looks during this exchange.

"What do you want, Barbie?" Santana asked again.

The angel shook Santana's rudeness off and stuck out her hand: "I'm Quinn Fabray, your future Head Cheerio and Prom Queen."

Santana smirked: "Fabray right? Well, Miss-Wannabe-Queen, what makes you think you have those positions on lock?"

"Oh, I just do. Perfection runs in my family. My sister used to be Head Cheerio too."

"Well prepare for disappointment because where I come from I'm the HBIC."

Santana was all prepared for this exchange to go downhill fast but instead Quinn said: "What's your name?"

"I'm Santana Lopez and this is Brittany Pierce."

"I think we could be friends. Us newbies have to stick together and I like your ambition." Quinn said with her smirk in place.

Santana studied Quinn for a minute before saying: "You may be right, Fabray. The three of us could rule this school."

From there on out the three became known as The Unholy Trinity. They ruled the school and the Cheerios squad by sophomore year. Santana and Quinn had a strange dynamic. Santana knew that she had feelings for her counterpart but she could never bring herself to admit it. They had a push and pull relationship which never seemed to settle. They each had secrets from the other and neither would allow themselves to be vulnerable enough to reveal those secrets.

Santana and Brittany had a different sort of dynamic. Santana would always stick up for Brittany and look out for her.

However, The Unholy Trinity's dynamic as a whole changed one night...

"Hey San, have you chosen a movie yet?" Quinn asked from the kitchen as she stood in front of the microwave waiting for the popcorn to finish.

"Yeah, we're watching 10 Things I Hate About You." Santana replied from the lounge.

"Brit, what flavour do you want on the popcorn?" Quinn shouted out.

Brittany came into the kitchen: "Uh, I want Smarties in the popcorn."

Quinn quirked her eyebrow: "Brit, that sounds gross."

"Just try it, Q. I know it's going to be awesome." Brittany coaxed Quinn gently.

Quinn shrugged and gave in, Brittany was not the easiest person to say no to.

The three sat watching the movie, occasionally flinging popcorn at one another and firing comments at the actors. When the movie was finished Quinn and Santana were talking about what they would do to a guy if he lied to them like that. Santana looked over at Brittany, noticing that she was very withdrawn and quiet.

"What's wrong Brit?" Santana asked with concern in her voice.

Brittany looked up with a certain innocence and hesitation in her face: "I just, well, I have never kissed anyone. What if it's gross?"

Santana looked at Quinn, who didn't know what to do. Santana moved over to Brittany's side and turned to Quinn once more: "No one hears about this Fabray."

The seriousness in Santana's tone made her nod in agreement even though she didn't know what Santana was about to do. Santana turned back to Brittany and stared into her eyes.

"Kissing isn't that bad, B. Would you like me to show you?" Santana voice wavered.

Brittany nodded. Santana kissed Brittany softly on the lips, she didn't let it last too long but just long enough that Brittany was no longer afraid of it. What Santana didn't see was her other friend watching the two intently.

The kiss broke and they all started to clean up. Quinn was quiet but Brittany and Santana chattered about their plans for the next day. Only a few things were left when Santana said: "Don't worry, B. I got the rest of this."

Brittany nodded and started to make her way upstairs: "You coming Q?"

"Yeah I will be there now, B."

Santana turned around as Brittany disappeared into her room.

"What's wrong, Quinn? You aren't freaked out are you?" Santana asked with worry in her voice, she didn't need everyone to know about this.

"No, I... Well, I've never kissed a boy either..." Quinn trailed off.

Santana looked at Quinn with confusion written all over her face: "But, Q, you're like the prettiest girl in school, how has no one ever wanted to kiss you?"

"They have, I just never let them, I was too scared that I would mess it up." Quinn looked down and blushed.

Santana moved closer to Quinn: "So you want me to show you as well?"

"Yes." Quinn mumbled quietly.

Santana was now standing in front of Quinn, she hooked her finger under the blonde's chin and lifted her head so they were looking into each other's eyes. Santana put her lips onto Quinn's softly, she moved them slowly, allowing Quinn to get into the kiss. Suddenly Quinn's tongue was on Santana's lips, asking for entry into her mouth. The kiss was becoming very heated very quickly. Quinn's tongue was massaging Santana's like no one else had before. The brunette was enjoying the kiss a little too much, so before Quinn's hands could go lower than her back, Santana pulled away.

Quinn looked around to see if Brittany had seen them but there was no sign of her. Santana's fingertips were on her lips.

Quinn turned back to Santana and removed her fingers from her lips before leaning in and softly pecking Santana's lips again. She then turned away and made her way up stairs.

From that night on, Santana and Brittany had started and maintained a friends with benefits relationship. Santana and Quinn had never spoken of the kiss again but Santana knew in her heart of hearts that Quinn felt the same way about her. Well she thought she knew.

The fighting became worse and if Santana was honest she knew that she was fighting mainly because she needed to push Quinn away, she couldn't love her. Brittany was easy to love, she was uncomplicated. Santana could convince herself that she loved Brittany because Brittany was innocent and pure. She loved Brittany because Brittany was everything she had lost over her short lifespan.

Quinn, on the other hand, was very much the opposite. She was complicated and she knew that not everything was as simple as it seemed. The other problem was that Santana knew very little about Quinn's life before high school. She had never shared much with either her or Brittany.

Santana had made the choice that day to not pursue any sort of relationship with Quinn thereafter. She knew that Quinn must have harboured some sort of feelings toward her, nobody kissed someone else like that without something behind it. But Santana was not prepared for the rejection that would surely come from Quinn. Besides, she loved Brittany.

Quinn became a semi-third wheel in The Unholy Trinity. Eventually she drifted away from the other two. Santana and Brittany hadn't really noticed that their other best friend was going off the rails until the pregnancy. When Quinn was kicked out they expected her to come to one of their houses but the blonde never asked. When Santana and Brittany questioned Quinn about this Quinn brushed them off and told them that they were too busy enjoying each other to notice anything else.

Santana had never been able to get her friendship with Quinn back on the level that they used to be on. All they would do was fight and try to backstab each other.

She had no clue who this new Quinn was and she avoided her enough to not find out.


	3. How I Made A Mess Of It All

**A/N: Hello :-)). Fair warning, this chapter gets a little bit more adult like. Next chapter we will see Santana's reasoning for what happened, I am trying to set this mostly in Santana's POV. Thank you for reading and reviewing! Really appreciate your input!**

**Also-  
FabrayQS: Your review genuinely made me smile hahaha... Glad I could help! Nightmares suck, Quinn and Santana make them better- fact! hahaha  
alz3:I know right! Haha but if we are honest both of them are in the running for the Most Perfect Face To Ever Exist Award. :-)  
SilentReader: Can't tell you that just yet it would spoil the big reveal ;-))  
dayabieberxo: Haha don't forget, in Santana's mind she had no certainty that Quinn felt the same way and she was closeted at that stage.**

**Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Santana woke up to the sounds of New York traffic and the hustle and bustle of the city. Her things had been delivered a few days ago and she had been busy organising her furniture the previous night as well as unpacking the rest of her clothes that had been sent.

Santana wondered if her friendship with Quinn had ever been this good before, they had never been as open and honest with each other as they had been in the past few days. She had spent nearly two hours on Skype the previous evening talking to Quinn about everything and nothing at the same time. Quinn had seemed slightly off though. Santana couldn't put her finger on it but Quinn seemed as if something was bothering her. Santana put those thoughts out of her head as she got out of bed and headed for the shower.

As she stood in the shower rinsing her hair, Santana's mind floated back to the night that she and Quinn had kissed for the first time. Oh, how she wished that she had at least spoken to Quinn about it after that, but they never had. Santana had never ever been able to pin point whether Quinn actually liked her or not. She could never figure out if that kiss was just about Quinn wanting to experience kissing a girl or if Quinn specifically wanted to kiss her.

* * *

She was busy drying herself off when there was a knock at the door. Needless to say Santana was slightly surprised as she didn't really know anybody in New York and she hadn't exactly made friends with her neighbours.

Santana suddenly whispered quietly to herself: "Oh God, what if it's the Hobbit and Prancy Smurf. They're in New York. No, no, no..."

Standing in front of the door, in nothing but her towel, Santana was doing a silent and frantic panic dance.

There was another knock at the door and Santana froze.

"Okay, just open the door and tell them to go away. Give them some Snixxx juice." Santana whispered to herself once again.

She braced herself before unlocking and opening the door, however, Santana wasn't met by the reindeer sweater and strangely fashionable clothing that she had been expecting. Instead...

"Quinn?"

Quinn brushed past Santana as she walked into the apartment carrying a bag.

"Hey."

Santana was slightly dumbstruck as she stared at Quinn.

"Earth to Santana. I said hello. Do you really answer the door naked? What if I was a serial killer?" Quinn said as if her visit was completely planned and not in the least bit surprising.

Santana's composure was returning to her: "Q, what are you doing here?"

Quinn hesitated for a moment before saying: "I left Yale."

Santana's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, her jaw dropped: "You did what!" she basically screamed at Quinn.

"I left Yale." Quinn stated, as if nothing was amiss, before sitting down on the couch," I was thinking about you and how you had the courage to go for it. So I decided to do the same. I sent a manuscript to a publishing company and they liked it. So I decided to finally do something that would make me happy."

"Well I'm glad about that, Q, but did you really think this through properly. I mean when did you start planning this? You've only known about me being here for like a week."

"I sent the manuscript ages ago just to see what they would say but I never acted on it. I phoned them a couple of days ago and they remembered me and they were still keen on me writing."

"Okay, where are you going to stay?"

"Oh, well I was going to ask if I could maybe stay on your couch until I can find a place of my own."

"Uh, okay... How did your mom take this?"

"She has pretty much supported me in everything that I do since she kicked my dad out. I'm pretty sure it's guilt but she's finally acting like a decent mother so..." Quinn shrugged.

* * *

Quinn had settled in while Santana got dressed and ready. Santana used that time to process what had happened in the last hour or so.

Santana exited her bedroom and was met with Quinn's rear end as she leaned over her bag looking for something.

Santana cleared her throat: "Barbie, could you kindly put your ass away. I would like to speak to the face end of you."

Quinn spun around: "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me before you just pitched up here? A heads up would have been a capital idea, Q."

Quinn but her bottom lip as she looked at Santana: "I... I thought that you'd try to talk me out of it. I just really wasn't prepared for someone to tell me it wasn't a good idea."

"Maybe that's because it's not a good idea, Q." Santana said, trying to sound sincere, but coming off more snarky than anything else.

Quinn brow became furrowed as she studied Santana intently, suddenly she started snatching up her things: "Maybe coming to you wasn't a good idea after all."

Quinn started walking towards the door, bag in hand. Santana grabbed Quinn's wrist and spun her around until they were facing each other.

"Wait, I didn't mean go. It's just... Well... I'm a little surprised, that's all. The Quinn I know is set in her ways, she doesn't take risks like this. She's a thinker. I mean generally I'm the one that does irrational and foolish things. Just stay. I do want you here."

The last sentence was said with so much sincerity that Santana actually had to bite her tongue.

_This is not the time for a love confession to slip out, Lopez._

Santana's hand slipped from Quinn's wrist as Quinn stared down at where their hands had been linked seconds before.

Quinn walked back towards the couch where she slumped down on the cushions and sighed: "I know this is weird, San. It's just that I don't want to do this anymore, going my whole life wondering what if. I already have so many regrets at such a young age. What if I had kept Beth or even kept in contact with her? What if I hadn't cheated? What if I hadn't changed myself to fit into society? What if I hadn't just ignored the way I was feeling towards..." Quinn trailed off then began again,"I am done being that girl. I'm taking a chance and I hope you will support me."

Santana was taken aback by Quinn's confession, very rarely was she that honest.

Santana walked towards the couch and sat next to Quinn, their knees brushing against each other. Santana put her head on Quinn's shoulder as she said: "I got you, Q."

Quinn grabbed Santana's hand which was resting on her knee. They sat like that for a few minutes until Santana said: "So, Q, we're two hot messes in New York. Why are we sitting on the couch?"

Quinn laughed and said: "Where would we go? No ID's remember Santana. Under 21 and all."

Santana laughed: " Hot, Q, we are hot. Do I need to spell it out for you?"

"Yes." Quinn said, laughing at Santana's confidence.

"Well, we can stand outside a liquor store and puppy dog eye some stupid, horny college guy into buying us some decent alcohol, then we can kindly blow said horndog off and return home with our liquor."

"You are full of such twisted ideas, aren't you?" Quinn said, smirking at her new roommate.

"The only straight I am is straight up bitch, you in or not?"

* * *

Santana and Quinn walked back into the apartment as they relived the events that had led up to them attaining the bottles of alcohol that they were currently in possession of.

"That moron was so gullible. Honestly, he reminded me of Tubbers a little." Santana said.

"Well the other one wasn't any better, really his leering couldn't have been more obvious. I wanted to punch him." Quinn said around a laugh.

"Why would you want to punch him, it's not like he was leering at you. He practically drooled all over the front of my dress." Santana stated, looking at Quinn with curiosity written all over her face.

Quinn stuttered: "Uh... Well... He was looking at... I didn't like him looking at you, okay." She finished off strongly.

"If I didn't know better, Q, I would think you were a little jealous." Santana said as she turned towards her bedroom.

What Santana didn't notice was the blush that Quinn was trying to hide.

Santana returned a few minutes later in her white track pants and a red University of Louisville hoodie. Quinn had also changed into more comfortable clothes, a pair of black track pants and a long sleeve grey sweater.

They both made their way into the kitchen, Santana started searching for a bottle opener as Quinn started grabbing snacks. The two of them then walked back to the lounge where they flopped down on the couch, once again sitting closely together.

The two friends drank and laughed and talked until the early hours of the morning. Santana and Quinn were both drunk by that stage.

"Okay seriously, Q, I have to ask why you were jealous about that guy checking me out?" Santana said, slurring slightly.

Santana noticed how closely together they were sitting, she watched as Quinn's eyes flicked between her mouth and her eyes.

"Because he... He shouldn't have been..." The rest of Quinn's sentence was cut off as she surged forward and kissed Santana hard on the mouth. Santana held the kiss for a few seconds before pulling away.

Santana got up and nearly sprinted to the kitchen. Quinn followed slowly. She walked in to find Santana standing over the sink, looking out of the window and holding onto the counter so tightly that her knuckles were white.

"San, I..." Quinn wanted to say that she was sorry and that what she had just done was a mistake and that she would take it back if she could. Her mouth wouldn't form the words though. Her brain was no longer sluggish from the alcohol, in fact, it was the exact opposite. Her brain was running at a mile a minute as she watched Santana's breathing return to normal. Santana slowly turned around and looked at Quinn. Quinn caught the passion and fire that was suddenly burning in the beautiful woman's eyes.

Santana took one tentative step towards Quinn. She searched Quinn's face for any sign of wanting to move but nothing showed. So she closed the space between the two of them quickly and once again crashed their lips together.

Santana pushed her body into Quinn's as the kiss became more and more passionate. In the back of her mind she knew that this was a mistake but she just couldn't stop. Her body wouldn't let her.

Santana's lips were on Quinn's neck. Quinn moved her head back to allow Santana better access, the whimper that left her throat was due to the skilled brunette finding a particularly sensitive spot. Santana pushed her knee between Quinn's legs and moved in a rhythm that caused the best kind of friction. Wetness was pooling in an almost embarrassing fashion but Quinn was too caught up to care.

Santana returned her lips to Quinn's as her hands remained on either side of Quinn, safely holding on to the counter.

However, they didn't stay there for long as she moved them towards Quinn's pants, she pushed them down and her underwear went with them. Quinn kicked them off completely as Santana hoisted her up on to the counter. Santana started to slowly circle Quinn's sensitive nub. The kissing had not ceased and between the feeling of Santana's tongue rolling along hers and her fingers touching her in ways not many others have, she was close to falling. Santana stopped kissing Quinn and pulled back slightly as she pushed two fingers inside of Quinn. Quinn was about to object to Santana removing her mouth when she felt herself being filled. Quinn's eyes closed as Santana moved her fingers in and out. Expertly bringing Quinn to the edge of darkness. Quinn could barely breath as Santana moved in once more and scissored her fingers. Quinn's mind went blank as Santana rode out the orgasm. Quinn could feel as Santana pulled her fingers out of her but she was still unable to open her eyes.

Finally, when her body could move properly again, Quinn opened her eyes and was met with an empty kitchen. She pulled on her pants and walked towards Santana's door, which was shut. She was about to knock when she thought better of it. Instead she walked back into the lounge where she made her bed and drifted off into an alcohol induced sleep.


	4. How I Tried To Fix It And Failed

**Thank you guys for taking the time to read and review. I do really appreciate it!**

**FabrayQS: Hahaha, best and the worst! I'll take it!**  
**alz3: Lol, I feel like I should add and evil laugh in here and say that it was fun writing it!**

**This chapter is a little more angsty, hope you enjoy! :-))**

* * *

Santana had walked into her room, shut the door, pulled her clothing off and flopped onto her bed. The thinking stopped there as an alcohol induced haze forced her brain to shut down and sleep for the night.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open slowly but then shut immediately, the blinding white light emphasising the pounding in her head. She had no clue what time it was but she was sure that the sun was out. She must have forgotten to close the curtains last night. Last night...

The memories came flooding back, why could she not have been drunk enough to forget everything?

She had basically screwed Quinn Fabray on her kitchen counter. The Quinn Fabray that got impregnated by what was basically a one night stand. The same Quinn Fabray that deserved the world. The blonde angel that Santana loved. Santana should have known better.

Santana sat up and her head pounded a little harder. _Quinn kissed me though, right? Just pull yourself together Lopez and go speak to her, apologise, tell her it was the alcohol, do whatever you have to do._

Santana grabbed the clothes from the previous evening that had been left where she tossed them. She pulled her hair into a bun and made her way out of her room. Walking into the lounge Santana was expecting to see a sleeping form on the couch. Instead she found some neatly folded sheets and an empty apartment. Santana stared at the couch for a solid minute before going to the kitchen.

She opened the fridge and retrieved a bottle of water, then went searching through her newly packed cupboards for an aspirin. Santana drank two of the pills and walked back into the lounge where she sat on the couch staring at nothing in particular.

"Where have you gone Quinn?" She mumbled to herself.

Santana sat back in her chair, pushing her brain to think of a place that Quinn may have gone to.

"Maybe Rachel and Kurt's?" Santana said aloud.

She hadn't actually been there before, hell, she didn't even know the address. Tina could ask Blaine though, surely he would know. So Santana sent a message to Tina asking her to find out. Santana hopped into the shower.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Santana had the address and was on her way to her old classmates place. She had made sure to look extra well put together and luckily she had been able to hide the bags under her eyes.

Santana found the building and knocked on what she assumed was GayBerry's front door. It slid open and she found herself face to face with one Kurt Hummel. She watched as the confusion flitted over his face before he said: "Santana? What are you doing here? I thought you were in Louisville. I mean do they not have classes or something?"

"Slow down, Lady Lips. I dropped out of college. I live in New York now and I was wondering if Quinn is here?" Santana said, exasperation evident in her voice. She really didn't have time to catch up, she needed to find Quinn.

"She was here earlier. She went to the park down the road with Rachel."

"Where down the road exactly?"

"I'll take you." Kurt said as he reached behind him to grab his keys and jacket.

* * *

Santana walked side by side with Kurt.

"So you live in New York. What are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"I am going to try the whole singing thing. I got a gig at a place called The Mahogany Room, it's near my apartment. It's only once a week but it's a start." Santana answered.

"Wow, that's pretty amazing. Now, why is Quinn here and why are you looking for her?" Kurt pried.

"That, teen gay, is none of your business."

"Oh, okay. Well the park is around the corner."

* * *

They turned the corner and were greeted by the sight of Quinn and Rachel sitting on a bench, talking. Rachel looked up and spotted the two of them approaching. Quinn soon followed her gaze. Quinn stood up and seemed as if she was a deer caught in head lights, as if she wanted to run but her feet wouldn't move.

Santana and Kurt came to a stop right in front of the other two.

"What are you doing here Santana?" Quinn said softly.

"I came to find you. I... I'm sorry about last..." Santana began but Quinn cut her off.

"Rachel, Kurt, could you give us a minute please?"

"Yeah sure, Quinn. We will be right over there." Rachel said, gesturing to a bench quite a way away.

As the other two moved away Quinn took Santana's hand and led her to the merry-go-round.

* * *

"I gave you an out Santana. You never had to speak to me again. Why did you come here?" Quinn asked as she sat on a bar of the merry-go-round. Santana was still standing on the dirt just trying to formulate an answer. Why had she come here?

There is no way their friendship could go back to what it was, right?

"I came to apologise. I let it go too far. That should never have happened. You are important to me, Quinn. I let you drift away from me once before and I'm not letting it happen again."

"Santana, things will never be the same and you know it. I can't do this." Quinn said, gesturing between the two of them.

Santana had had enough of looking into Quinn's anguished and confused face so she took hold of the bars and said: "Hold on."

Quinn did as she was told and secured herself. Santana pushed them around for a few minutes without saying anything. She just enjoyed the whimsical feeling that the wind in her hair was creating. Soon she had a genuine smile on her face and the smile grew to full on laughter. However, the laughter wasn't just her own, it was mixed with Quinn's too.

Santana stopped pushing them around and allowed the merry-go-round to slow down on its own. A few minutes passed.

"You have to realise that you are my best friend, S." Quinn broke the silence, "I can't lose you over something like this. Feelings change all of the time."

"You kissed me first, Quinn." Santana said, not looking into Quinn's face.

"I know that, San, but..."

Santana's sigh cut Quinn off.

"But to you I'm always going to be that scared, little teenage girl, who kissed her best friend and fell in love, right Q." Santana said before turning and walking away.

Quinn was confused.

Which best friend was she talking about. She distinctly remembered Santana kissing both of her best friends.

"Which best friend, Santana?" Quinn shouted out but either Santana didn't hear her or she was ignoring Quinn's question. Santana disappeared around the corner without turning back.


	5. How My Best Friend Knew

**A/N: Thank you guys for your reviews! Honestly, I get a giddy smile on my face whenever I read them!.**

**boringsiot: This chapter should answer your question.**  
**alz: Prepare for another evil laugh... Because I'm going to draw this out for a short while (emphasis on short)... *evil laugh***  
**FabrayQS: Yes! *air punch* I accept the position as W/B! It's been my lifelong dream. I just want to thank... Hahaha I liked the park scene too, lol it just screams dramatic/romantic to me... **

**Anyways I just wanted to put a little emphasis on the best friend part of Brittany and Santana's relationship. And I tried to mend my little aching Brittana heart. I like Sam, so I am going to write it the way I wish it had been done.**

**Hope you enjoy! :-))**

* * *

Santana returned home, tears streaking her cheeks. _Why do feelings have to be so damn complicated? _

Quinn had basically told her that feelings change, so did that mean that Quinn had felt that way once and she no longer did or what? Santana was so far passed confused that she now wondered how she would ever figure it out.

She had only been sitting down for a few minutes before she heard her Skype ringing. Santana looked at her laptop, Brittany was calling. Santana clicked the green button.

"Hey San." Brittany said with a smile.

"Hey Brit." Santana replied. Brittany smile turned into a frown.

"What's wrong, Honey?" Brittany asked.

Santana wasn't sure what she should or shouldn't tell Brittany. I mean, she was her best friend but at the same time Brittany was also her ex-girlfriend. How would she feel if Santana told her that through-out their relationship Santana had been harbouring some sort of secret feelings towards their other best friend.

"Is it Quinn?" Brittany asked, taking away Santana's doubts about whether or not to bring Quinn up.

"How did you know?" Came Santana's confused reply.

"Oh honey, I know everything. Also Rachel told Kurt, who told Finn, who told Blaine, who told Tina, who then told me that Quinn was in New York. I figured she was the reason you were crying since she is there."

Santana chuckled a little: "You know, I honestly think you are just lazy at school. That's the only reason I can think of that you didn't graduate because you are one of the smartest people I know."

Brittany shrugged: "I know. I guess it's good that I'm working harder now."

"Yeah it is, Brit." Santana nodded.

"You know San, that night that we kissed the first time, when Quinn was there." Brittany began.

"Yeah." Santana replied, remembering that night clearly and giving the signal for Brittany to carry on.

"I saw you kiss her too. I just didn't want you guys to know I saw you. I remember thinking that it looked like you two were really into it. You know how it looked when Patrick and Kat kissed each other in the movie and then you knew that they loved each other."

"How do you still remember their names?" Santana asked, as her eyebrows knitted together.

"I love that movie. It's so cute. Anyways, I always thought that maybe you liked Quinn a little more than you let on. I asked Tubbs one night and he agreed with me. So I knew I was right." Brittany answered.

Santana chewed on her lip. Brittany had always been in Santana's head. She always knew what to say, she always knew what Santana was thinking and, most importantly, she always knew what Santana was thinking.

"Brit, I did love you, you know that right? I still do, just now it's in a more platonic way." Santana clarified.

"I know you do, San. You would never do anything to hurt me." Santana smiled softly at this, "But maybe you and Quinn were always meant to be. I was just meant to help you grow and become comfortable with who you are and she was meant to be the Fiona to your Shrek."

Santana laughed: "So does that make you Donkey?"

Brittany thought hard about this: "I guess I am. Only I sing better."

"That you do, Brit."

"So what are you going to do?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know, B. It seems like she doesn't want a relationship. I mean she's about as good at feelings as I am. Also I completely screwed it up with her last night." Santana said as she shook her head.

"What happened last night?" Brittany asked.

Santana explained the whole story to Brittany, well the PG version anyway.

"So you had sex with her on the kitchen counter then you just left her there?" Brittany clarified.

"Basically. I just wish I could go back and stop it before it happened." Santana said as she covered her eyes.

"Why?"

"Quinn didn't need me screwing her to add to the emotional fuckery going on in her head. She has enough to deal with as is." Santana stated in exasperation.

"San, don't you see? She kissed you back? She wanted you just as much as you wanted her. Stop being so scared and tell her that you love her, and not some vague love confession in a park." Brittany said in a confident voice. Santana was starting to regret telling Brittany about what had happened in the park.

"I can't." Santana answered.

"Why not?" Brittany asked, the confusion evident on her face.

Santana hesitated for a few seconds before saying: "When I finally had the courage to tell you that I loved you and you told me that you couldn't leave Artie..."

Brittany cut in: "San, I..."

"No, Brit, wait. I have to get this off my chest." Santana took a deep breath, " I was crushed and I guess it just sort of added to the walls that I had built up. It was just some more rejection. It added to the fear that was inside me. Then Finn outed me and I had to tell my parents that I was gay, I expected more rejection but I hit the jackpot. They accepted me. But all that was undone when my Abuela kicked me out. I am always going to be scared of someone telling me that I am not good enough or that I'm not who they want. That fear triples with Quinn because I can never read her. What happened in the kitchen, I didn't want it to happen like that for two reasons. Number one, Quinn has been through so much, I never wanted to be the source of more confusion for her, I wanted to be the person that made it easier. After the way we treated her in high school I knew that she would be thoroughly confused by my sudden change in attitude towards her. And secondly..." Santana looked away from the screen," I never want to feel that way again, like I'm not good enough. So I left her there, before she could tell me that it was a mistake, that I was a mistake."

Santana looked at Brittany's face on the screen again. Brittany's expression was unreadable.

"Say something, Brit."

"Do you remember that time that we watched Shrek and I said that Donkey was braver than people gave him credit for?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah?" Santana wasn't sure where this was going.

"Well you need to be Donkey this time, San. You need to be brave. I know you love Quinn. I'm pretty sure that Quinn loves you, but someone needs to make the first step. And if you want to be there for Quinn the way no one else has then you need to be persistent, care for her and most importantly, you need to stick around."

"What do I do, Brit?" Santana asked quietly.

"I don't know, San. But maybe just give her some time to settle down, then go find her and tell her."

Santana heard someone knock on Brittany's door.

"Come in." She called.

Santana heard the door open as Brittany waved at someone she couldn't see.

"Who's there?"

"Sam. We are going to do homework together, we figured if we make our work into songs it will be easier for both of us to learn."

Santana felt that same twinge of jealousy as Sam's face came into view.

"Hey Santana" He said sheepishly.

"Brit, isn't it time for Lord T to be fed? You know how he hates to be kept waiting." Santana said.

"Oh yeah." Brittany jumped up and scurried out of the room.

Santana waited until she heard the door shut before zeroing in on Guppy Face.

"Listen here Trouty Mouth. You so much as make Brittany's lower lip tremble I will come back to Lima and I will do things to you that make my Lima Heights Adjacent threats look like a dip in a paddle pool. I will unleash the full power of Snixxx on your ass. Got it?" Santana said in her most threatening voice.

Sam looked around as if he was worried that Santana was in the room with him: "Yeah, I got it."

"Also, Brittany needs to pass. I screwed up by not helping her out more when I was there. But now the teachers have actually taken an interest and if you mess with that I swear to God, Allah and Buddha that I will make sure you end up with a slushy facial every day, twice a day. Oh and the dumpster will have your name on it for the next few years of your life." Santana finished off her threat.

"I will help her as much as I can, Santana." Sam started but before he continued Santana carried on.

"And finally, if you ask her to marry you, you will die. That's all." The last threat seemed to hit home the hardest for Sam. He really couldn't tell if Santana was joking or not. In her heart of hearts, Santana knew that she wasn't.

Brittany returned, having fed the fat cat.

"I will speak to you later, San. Gotta go study. Don't screw it up." Brittany kissed the screen and ended the call.

Santana sat on her couch, once again in a lonely apartment, contemplating Brittany's last piece of advice.

_Don't screw up _echoing in her head.

* * *

**P.S. I'm on tumblr : Santanaskiki**


	6. How My Singing Career Began

**A/N: Thank you to everybody who has read and reviewed this story! You are all pretty amazing!**

**The guest who asked if I could make the chapters longer: I do try haha. But I am trying to give frequent updates**  
**So I pose this question to everyone: Would you guys prefer if I had one long chapter every week or so, or many shorter chapters (+- 1400 words) during the week?**  
**And finally-**  
**alz3: I hope you settled on liking the last chapter hahahaha, I plan on drawing this out but I do want them to be together. Not sure when that's going to happen though.**

**Hope you guys enjoy! :-))**

* * *

It had been two days since Santana had been told not to screw up by Brittany and yet those words were still floating around her skull as if Brittany was standing right next to her saying them. Santana hadn't made any attempt to contact Quinn. She thought it best seeing as how she had no clue what to say when she did speak to her. Quinn hadn't called either. Santana had been checking her phone every two minutes just to make sure she had no missed calls from Quinn.

Santana was performing that night at The Mahogany Room, it was her first night and she was nervous. Brittany was writing a test the next day so when she did phone Santana to say good luck, she couldn't speak for long. Santana's mom phoned her to wish her luck too. She had wanted to fly down to see her daughter performing for the first time but Abuela had been staying with them so she couldn't get away. She made Santana promise to phone her right afterwards and tell her how it went though.

* * *

Santana entered The Mahogany Room. It was quite a decent size and the interior was a little daunting and more upper-class than she had expected. Suddenly her nerves seemed to increase ten-fold and the butterflies in her stomach became a swarm of African killer bees whose nest had been dislodged. Santana approached the manager who introduced her to her band for the night. He explained that he had forwarded her set list to them so they were prepared.

Santana introduced herself to the all male band. One guy, TJ, even reminded her of Puckerman.

"So Santana, you from New York?" TJ asked.

"No, I'm from Lima, Ohio. I just moved here." Santana answered as she adjusted her microphone stand.

"I see. You got a boyfriend back home or are you and I going to grab a drink later?" He asked, adding in a wink.

Santana smirked and stopped what she was doing. Her eyes met his as she said: "I'm not really looking for the frank and beans if you catch my drift."

TJ had a blank expression on his face, clearly not understanding her.

So Santana tried again in a more straightforward manner: "I am 100% lady loving gay. I don't really do penis anymore." Santana shrugged, "Sorry."

It finally dawned on TJ what Santana was trying to say: "Oh, you like the ladies. Please tell me you're at least a decent wing-woman?"

Santana laughed at his reception of her news: "So you're basically saying that since I am not going to be rolling in the hay with you, you want me to help you find someone who will."

"Yes, that's pretty much it." TJ nodded.

Santana couldn't help but like this guy, he seemed to be pretty funny and if she was friends with Noah Puckerman then she could be friends with him.

Santana was just about to go on stage, the manager had introduced her, the crowd was clapping. As she took the first step her eyes were drawn by a person in the corner, she couldn't quite make out the person's face but for some reason their silhouette reminded her of Quinn, she needed to get that girl out of her head. Santana walked onto stage with all of the confidence she could muster. She had 5 songs to try and impress the manager, she wanted more nights and who knew what bigwigs would be in the crowd tonight.

"Good evening, my name is Santana Lopez and I will be singing Back To Black by Amy Winehouse"

The crowd cheered as Santana began:

_He left no time to regret..._

The rest of the song passed in a blur, Santana knew that it was going well purely based on the looks that she was receiving from the people in the front row.  
"The next song that I am going to be singing is called Locked Out Of Heaven by Bruno Mars"

_One, two, one, two, three_

_Oh, yeah, yeah,  
Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Ooh!  
Oh, yeah, yeah,  
Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Ooh!_

_Never had much faith in love or miracles_  
_Never wanna put my heart on the line_  
_But swimming in your water is something spiritual_  
_I'm born again every time you spend the night_

Did Quinn make me feel like this? Like I want to take a chance?

_'Cause your sex takes me to paradise  
Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise  
And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah  
'Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah, you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
_  
Being with her was different, I could feel it in my bones.

_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Ooh!  
Oh, yeah, yeah,  
Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Ooh!_

_You bring me to my knees_  
_You make me testify_  
_You can make a sinner change his ways_  
_Open up your gates cause I can't wait to see the light_  
_And right there is where I wanna stay_

I wanted to be there for Quinn, I wanted to love her. I do love her. I could be the person she needs. Hell, I am the person she needs_._

_'Cause your sex takes me to paradise_  
_Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise_  
_And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_'Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_  
_For too long, for too long_  
_Yeah, you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_  
_For too long, for too long_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Can I just stay here_  
_Spend the rest of my days here_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Can't I just stay here_  
_Spend the rest of my days here_

_'Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_  
_For too long, for too long_  
_Yeah, you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_  
_For too long, for too long_

_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_  
_Ooh!_  
_Oh, yeah, yeah,_  
_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_  
_Ooh!_

Santana had to take a breath after the song, it had dawned on her that coming to New York was all about chasing her dreams. And if she was honest with herself then she would realise that Quinn was part of that dream and she was going to try with all of her might to make it come true.

Santana finished off her set with Amy Winehouse's version of Valerie (it had always been her favourite), Someone Like You by Adele (because let's face it, that one is a people pleaser and Santana needed pleased people) and finally Dog Days Are Over by Florence and the Machine (Santana had always wanted to sing that song in Glee club, Mercedes and Tina killed it though, Santana was like a proud mama that day).

"Thank you all very much for letting me sing for you." Santana said as she left the stage, the crowd cheered for her as the manager came to speak to her.

"Well done Santana, I'm impressed. Same time next week?" He asked.

"Yeah that would be great." Santana replied with a smile.

"Keep this up and we will have to give you more nights." The manager said as he walked away.

Santana quickly grabbed her things and all but ran out of the bar. She had a plan and she was set on it.

* * *

Santana returned home, she showered and changed, wanting to look her best at this stage. It had been just over an hour since her performance by the time she found her way to Rachel and Kurt's again. It was late but she honestly didn't care. She started banging on their front door. A disheveled looking Rachel opened the door.

"Santana? What are you doing here? It's nearly two in the morning." She said in a barely awake voice.

"I know Hobbit, I can tell time. Is Quinn here? I need to speak to her." Santana could barely contain herself, she really wanted to push Short Stack out of the way and see if Quinn was there herself but she figured that may just be pushing it seeing as how she had just woken them up in the middle of the night.

Rachel gave Santana an odd look: "Um, Santana, Quinn left about an hour ago. I don't know where she went."

Santana felt as if the balloon that had been swelling inside of her had suddenly deflated.

"She what?" Santana asked, not really comprehending the situation.

"She's gone, Santana."

Santana looked at Rachel for a moment longer before turning around and leaving. She walked all the way home, not really caring about her safety, more engulfed by disappointment, sadness and loneliness than anything else.

Santana arrived home and collapsed on her bed. After the euphoria of doing well on stage she had hit an all time low. She was, basically, alone.

Quinn had left, Quinn was gone, Quinn wasn't coming back. Santana repeated those words to herself over and over. This was the final nail in the coffin, the proof that the feelings Santana had for Quinn were not returned. This was the rejection that Santana had been so afraid of.

* * *

_Knock knock._

Santana was jolted out of her sleep by the annoying tapping on the door, she peered at her alrm clock on her bed side table.

6AM

"Who the hell is at my door at this time?" Santana mumbled into her pillow. After a few seconds she heard nothing more.

"Probably some stupid kid trying to play a prank." She mumbled again.

_Knock knock._

This one was more insistent. Santana pushed herself off her bed, ready to release all of her pent up rage at this little prankster wannabe.

Santana pulled the door open, took a deep breath then suddenly expelled it.

For the second time in the same voice she said: "Rachel? Kurt?"


	7. How GayBerry Weaseled Into My Business

**A/N: Once again, thank you guys for reading! You guys make me laugh with your reviews.**

**FabrayQS: I feel like I no longer need a halo, devils horns seem like they would be more fitting. Hahaha and you know deep down in your heart that I do deserve your laugh because I ship Quinntana, hard even!**  
**alz3: Lol, I feel like I should start singing now- "_Keep holding oooooooon_" hahahaha. **

**Have fun reading! Hahaha and please keep reviewing, I like the goofy smile that's on my face because of them :-))**

* * *

"What are you two doing here?" Santana asked her unexpected visitors.

"We watched your show tonight, it was really good by the way, although I do think that you could benefit from some vocal lessons and breath work. But really good." Rachel said in one breath.

Kurt side eyed Rachel before adding: "Quinn was there too. She left before the show was over. We wanted to come say hi but you were talking to the manager and when we looked again you were gone. So we came here instead."

"How do you even know where I live?" Santana said, her expression one of confusion as her eyebrows knitted together.

"We know people who know people." Kurt said vaguely.

"You know, Santana, in some cultures people think it's rude to leave guests standing outside." Rachel said in her usual obnoxious manner.

"Yeah, well in some cultures people call before stopping by." Santana fired back.

"Fair point." Rachel shrugged off Santana's quick wit and tried again "Could we please come inside, we would love to have a chat."

Santana looked between the two before stepping aside and allowing them in.

* * *

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Santana asked, sarcasm practically visibly dripping from her mouth.

"We wanted to congratulate you on your first performance. We also wanted to know what is or was going on between you and Quinn." Kurt said as Rachel elbowed him in the side.

"I thought we agreed to take this slowly." She mumbled to him.

"Santana never was one for beating around the bush." He replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Rachel rolled her eyes before turning back to Santana expectantly: "So?"

Santana plonked down on the single seater couch, Rachel and Kurt made themselves comfortable on the bigger couch.

"I don't see how this is any of your business. So please enlighten me." Santana said.

"Well, Santana, as Quinn and I are now friends I believe tha..." Rachel began, however Kurt cut her short.

"We are your friends, Santana. You may not admit it out loud but we were the ones that stuck by you all through high school. The Glee Club, your friends." Kurt stated.

"Yeah, my friends. The people that told me I would work on a stripper pole, called me a bitch on numerous occasions, watched as a rhinoceros trampled all over me..."

"A rhinoceros?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, Lauren Zizes." Santana informed her, clearly irritated by the interruption "And finally, the idiots that supported the King Idiot's idea to sing lady music to me after basically outing me to the whole of Ohio. Yeah great friends I have. Makes you wonder why I need enemies."

"Don't act like you are innocent in all of this, Santana. You gave as good as you got." Kurt said in a non argumentative type of tone.

"Well, I don't remember outing someone to THE WHOLE OF OHIO." Santana emphasised the last four words to the point of screaming them.

"Do you remember all those innuendos you made about my sexuality before I was out? Because I sure do." Kurt replied calmly.

Santana shook her head: "How is that the same? We all knew that your Dad would pretty much throw you a coming out party, that's how much he loved you. I wasn't even sure if my parents would ever talk to me. I lost my Abuela over this, this thing that I have no control over. Then all of my control was ripped away by Lumps the Clown. You had the choice, Kurt, of when and where. I had none of that. I had a lovely advertisement."

Kurt looked down and composed himself before carrying on: "Look, I know it sucked. I think of all the people in Glee Club I could relate the most. But you must understand that all we wanted to do after that was support you. All we want to do now is support you. Quinn is clearly hurting and so are you. We want to know why, so that we can help."

Santana sighed and rubbed her eyes, trying to rid them of the tears that were forming: "I did something I shouldn't have, well I did three things I shouldn't have, actually."

"What did you do?" Rachel asked.

"I fell in love with her, I pushed her away and then I screwed her on my kitchen counter."

"Oh." Came Rachel's single syllable reply.

Kurt said nothing, just stared at Santana with his mouth open.

"Well that explains a lot." Rachel continued as if something had just dawned on her.

"Like?" Santana asked.

"She left right after you sang Locked Out Of Heaven. She may very well have thought that the song was directed at her." Rachel explained.

"I didn't even see you guys there though."

"Well we were there." Kurt asserted.

"Was that song directed at her?" Rachel pressed.

Santana stood up suddenly: "I'm tired, I think you two should go now.

Kurt and Rachel stood up slowly.

"It was fantastic hearing you sing again." Kurt said as he walked towards the door.

"Yes, I'm glad to hear you still have that raspy quality that made you so unique. Good luck, Santana." Rachel added as they exited her apartment.

* * *

Santana closed and locked her door behind the two unexpected guests, her mind going into overdrive once again. If truth be told, and it usually was in her head, that song had been directed at Quinn, although she did think that Quinn would never hear it.

She had to ask herself this again: _Why are feelings so damn complicated?_

In a perfect world Santana would tell Quinn that she loved her. Quinn would say I love you back. They would date for two years, move in together, then get married. Finally, the two would either adopt or have a test tube baby. But this wasn't a perfect world and everything was much harder in reality.

Santana picked up her phone and scrolled to Quinn's number. She stared at it for a few seconds. She had wanted to phone Quinn since the park. She wanted to hear her voice. She wanted to tell Quinn that she was the best friend that she had fallen in love with that night. However, Santana never had the nerve to just press the green button. It stopped now though. Santana pressed down on the call button and put the speaker to her ear.

The phone rang a few times before going to voicemail.

"Hey, Q. I don't really know if you want to talk to me. I know we left things off on a bad note and I walked away again. But I was hoping you could give me one more chance. If you do want to give me a chance then meet me in the park at 5PM tomorrow. If not, then..." Beep

She was cut off by the damn voicemail, but she wasn't going to phone again just to tell Quinn that she hoped she would be at the park so that they didn't have to go through life without each other again.


	8. How I Waited In The Park

**A/N: I may only be posting one more chapter as I am going on holiday until next year. So please enjoy this and tell me what you want to see going forward. I trust that you guys know there will be more drama after some fluffiness.**

**FabrayQS: Keep the faith man... I'm really not that mean. I think. Okay maybe I am. But not this time ;-))**

**Hope you like it, read and review please, with a cherry on top :-))**

* * *

Santana sat at the bench, it was 4:45. She had been too nervous to sit at home and wait so instead she had walked to the park and sat on the same bench that she had seen Quinn and Rachel sitting on. The bench had a good view of the park so Santana would be able to spot Quinn if she arrived.

Santana was picking at the red paint that was peeling off the bench. Her fingers tracing over the engravings that countless rebellious teenagers and giggling best friends had made. Santana's fingers kept returning to one particular engraving. She couldn't make out the names but she could make out the rest of the message: _Forever and Always._

Santana looked at her watch again, 4:55. She pulled out her phone, hoping that there would be some indication that Quinn would come and not just stand her up. Now that Santana thought about it, she wondered if Quinn had even got the message. She wondered if this would be like one of those corny rom-coms where the one sappy fool never got the message that the other sappy fool left and they left each other thinking that one didn't love the other. When in reality they both loved each other and they did want to be together. Her final thought on the matter was that they always got together in the end, right?

Santana was pulled out of her head as she heard footsteps. Her eyes roamed all over the park, looking for the blonde. However, all she saw was a couple, walking hand in hand past her. Santana lowered her eyes again, checking the time on her watch, 5:10.

_She isn't coming. She has decided that I'm not worth it and she isn't coming._

Santana's thoughts were dark as she ran through the possibilities. She lay back on the bench and looked at the sky.

"I wasn't aware that you had turned to vagrancy."

Santana shot up and her eyes were met by Quinn's beautiful face.

"Quinn, you came." Santana said, relief flooding her features.

* * *

Quinn held out her hand to Santana and nodded her head in the direction of the merry-go-round. Santana took Quinn's hand and got up. She expected Quinn to release her hand once they started walking but Quinn just held on, not too tight but tight enough for Santana to understand that she didn't want to let go.

"Your turn to sit." Quinn stated as she led Santana on to the merry-go-round. Quinn remained on the edge, one foot on, one foot off.

Santana sat down and held on to the bar. Quinn pushed them around for a few seconds before sitting on the opposite bar facing Santana. They were moving round in a slow motion, just staring at each other. Santana eventually broke the silence.

"Wha..." Quinn stopped Santana.

"No, it's my turn, Santana. It's my turn to talk. There are things that I need to get off my chest."

Santana nodded.

"I lied to you." Quinn began, Santana quirked her eye brow, "The first time that we kissed, I lied to you. I told you that I had never kissed anyone before but I had. I just wanted to kiss you. I didn't understand it at the time but I wanted you in a way that girls shouldn't want other girls."

Quinn took a breath before continuing.

"I thought that you were freaked out by me, by what we did. I thought that's why you pushed me away. But then I saw you and Brittany in the Cheerios locker room not long after that doing... well... doing things. After that I thought maybe you just had no feelings for me and you didn't want me around because I had feelings for you."

Santana began: "I didn't know that..."

Quinn put her finger to her lips, signalling Santana to stop.

Quinn continued: "I think we are both so scared of rejection and getting hurt that we pushed each other away. I lied to you again when I told you that I was dating that professor. I don't know why I did it, I guess I wanted to make you jealous." Quinn shook her head and laughed, "I could have chosen a better lie, right?"

Santana nodded with a small smile on her face.

"So now, for once, I, Quinn Fabray, am going to put it all out there, no more lies, no more half truths. Just what I feel."

The merry-go-round had stopped moving as Quinn stood up and moved closer to Santana, she stood right in front of the brunette and guided her up so that she too was standing.

"Santana, I have loved you since the first time we met. I didn't realise it until we kissed for the first time. I wish that I could change the way that our high school career played out. I wish that we could have been friends. I wish that I could have had a bit more courage than I do. But I don't have a genie so I can't change our past. But I can change our future. I want to be with you and only you."

Quinn finished off her confession. Santana had no words, she had no reply for Quinn. So instead she cupped Quinn's cheeks and pulled their faces close together. Quinn closed the distance between their lips. She put her hands over Santana's and slowly ran her hands down Santana's arm, down her sides and landing on her hips. Quinn pulled them closer together. She could not tell where she ended and where Santana began. Santana pulled away and rested her forehead in the crook of Quinn's neck. She softly pressed her lips to Quinn's soft skin as she hugged the blonde.

"I love you too." Santana whispered.

* * *

Santana and Quinn were walking hand in hand back to Rachel and Kurt's apartment, where Quinn had been staying.

"Where did you go?" Santana asked the question that had been bugging her.

"When?" Quinn asked.

"I came to find you, the night that I sang at The Mahogany Room."

"Oh, I just had to get out of there, Rachel and Kurt thought that I had left but I just needed some space."

"Oh." Santana said, she didn't know if words could ever describe how happy she was to hear that Quinn hadn't left. All she basically needed was thinking time.

* * *

"So I found a place to stay. It's a small apartment, not too far away from you. I'm moving there in a few days, they are just sorting a couple of things out." Quinn said.

"Have you been to see the publishing people?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, they have asked me to finish the story that I submitted." Quinn said, smiling at Santana.

"That is so cool. I know a famous writer!" Santana said at the top of her voice.

Quinn laughed at Santana's antics: "Shhh, I'm not famous yet." Quinn added a wink at the end.

They had arrived at GayBerry's apartment. Santana pushed the door open allowing Quinn to walk in first. Rachel was cooking in the kitchen as Kurt walked around dusting the many surfaces that they had.

"Hey." Quinn greeted.

Santana waved.

"Hello Quinn, hello Santana." Rachel looked up from the stove.

Kurt stopped dusting and studied the two women: "What's Santana doing here?"

He directed the question towards Quinn. Quinn looked at Santana before saying: "Well, we are... uh..." Quinn trailed off, not really able to tell Kurt the exact status of their relationship.

Kurt regarded the close proximity between Quinn and Santana. He was getting a vibe off the two of them. He decided to just come right out and ask: "Are you two dating?"

Rachel's eyes bugged out of their sockets at Kurt's forwardness, however, it suddenly dawned on her that he may be on to something, after all, Quinn's emotional rollercoaster during her stay with them could not have been more obvious. Rachel looked at the two closely and noticed their sudden lack of personal space. She knew that Santana loved Quinn but she could never definitely pin point what Quinn's feelings were, I mean who could?

Quinn looked at Santana, Santana took that as her cue to jump in. Santana took the blondes hand and said: "Yes, we are dating. But we need to keep it on the down low for a little while until we figure some stuff out. So no blabbing or I will go all Lima Heights. Got it?."

Santana felt Quinn squeeze on her hand. She knew that it was the blondes way of saying thank you.

Kurt looked at Rachel, the two exchanged a silent conversation while the other two women were not looking. Rachel knew what Kurt was thinking. Kurt was thinking that they had to make sure that they didn't tell anyone, after hearing how much Santana's outing affected her they knew that they couldn't let the same thing happen to Quinn. Also, Quinn deserved to be happy and if Santana made her happy then who were they to judge.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Rachel asked Santana, "It's vegan, but it's still good."

Santana nodded her head and gave Rachel a small smile: "I would like that."

As Rachel turned back to the stove Santana whispered to Quinn: "Do you ever get any bacon here?"

Quinn shook her head and gave Santana a puppy dog face: "No, you're going to have to sneak me some until I move out."

"Consider it done." Santana said with a smile.

Quinn dragged Santana towards the stove where Rachel was busy.

"Need any help, Rach?" Quinn asked.

"Well I was going to make a salad but you guys could do that if you want." Rachel said.

"Sure." Quinn answered pulling out cutting boards and giving Santana a knife and some salad ingredients to chop up. Quinn took the other cutting board to her side and started on her ingredients, the two stood side by side, exchanging light banter with the other two inhabitants of the apartment.

* * *

Kurt set the table as Santana carried over the salad and Quinn brought the drinks. Rachel started bringing the rest of the food. Santana stood back for a second, watching the other three work around each other as if this was their routine. Santana watched Quinn's face as she laughed with Kurt and Rachel, her features seemed to light up whenever she smiled. Quinn's face turned in Santana's direction and Santana was lucky enough to have that amazing smile directed at her. She shook her head as she realised that Quinn was speaking to her.

"Sorry, what?" Santana said.

Quinn laughed again: "Wow, you're an amazing listener, San. I was asking if you are going to sit down any time soon."

Santana looked at the other two who were already sitting and looking at her expectantly. She grabbed her chair and sat down.

* * *

Santana had returned home without Quinn. They had decided to meet up the next day for lunch. She lay in bed, replaying the days events in her mind. She couldn't believe how lucky she had gotten. From being so sure that Quinn didn't return her feelings to finding out that Quinn felt the same way. It was as if her wildest dreams had come true.

She had come to New York wanting to find herself, to follow her dreams. Luckily enough for her, they had all come true and then some. Santana's mind started picturing their time at the dinner table. She had the sudden realisation that she got even more than she thought. She wondered how she ended up being around a dinner table with Kurt and Rachel. The two people of whom she had been afraid at the start of her New York adventure. She now realised that she had made friends of two pretty spectacular people. She would never tell them that, their ego's definitely didn't need any boosting, however, they seemed to be accepting and caring. She was glad that Quinn had them too.

As she drifted off to sleep, her final thought was:

_It's all I've ever wanted._


	9. How We Were

**A/N: Hi everyone! Back again, I trust you had a good festive season... I did :-))**  
**Back to the story though, this is just some fluffiness and fun to hopefully make up for the 'hiatus'. However, I am giving you a heads up now that the next chapter will be sadder and may take a while as I really want to make it a good one! **

**Please enjoy and remember the review button is your friend... ;-))**

* * *

Santana sat at the table waiting on Quinn. The blonde had just called to let Santana know that she would be a few minutes late as her meeting with the publishers ran a little late. The two women had been dating for a week now. Santana moved the roses that she had bought for Quinn so that they wouldn't be crushed by her arm. She softly touched a red petal, careful not to damage the flowers.

Santana's phone went off again, hoping that it was Quinn, Santana snatched it up quickly. Her mother's face appeared on her screen. She pressed the green button and put the phone to her ear.

"Hey Mami."

"Hello Mi'ja. How are you?" Her mom answered, the smile evident in her voice.

"I'm good, Mami. I thought we were going to Skype tonight?"

"I was just missing you, that's all. So I decided to give you a call now. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"No, Mami. I'm just about to have lunch actually." Santana avoided telling her mom about Quinn. She knew that her mother was no good at keeping secrets. She couldn't even wait till her graduation party to give Santana her graduation gift. Quinn wanted to tell her mother before letting anyone else know that they were an item. It was just figuring out the right time to do it.

"Oh, well I'm glad you are eating without me having to force you. Papi wanted me to tell you that he says hi and he will speak to you later, he's off to the hospital now."

"He's not working too hard is he?" Santana asked, knowing the answer. She could almost see the face that her mother made, the eye-roll, the pursing of the lips.

"Santana, when is your father not working too hard?"

Santana laughed at her mother's predictable answer: "Never, Mami, he is never not working hard."

"Exactly!" Her mother said in exasperation.

Santana saw Quinn coming and she decided to get off the phone before Quinn sat down: "Mami, I have to go, I will speak to you tonight."

"Who just arrived, Mi'ja?" Santana cursed her mother's Mexican Third Eye.

"No one, Mami. I told you, lunch alone. I will speak to you later. Bye." Santana knew that her mom would be pissed with her abrupt ending of the call, then after that she would be questioned about who she was meeting. She would have to think up a decent lie before tonight.

Santana stood up as Quinn approached: "Hey you." She said as she hugged Quinn and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey, who was on the phone?" Quinn asked.

"My mother, I'm going to have to lie to her tonight about why I ended the call so quickly." Santana said, rolling her eyes.

Quinn giggled: "Let me guess, her Mexican Third Eye told her that you weren't having lunch alone."

Santana swatted Quinn's arm: "Stop mocking The Eye. It's a real thing! I'm telling you."

Quinn laughed again although she stopped rather quickly and began placating Santana: "Okay, okay. If you say so then I believe you."

Santana rolled her eyes again, this time directing it at Quinn. Quinn stuck her tongue out before sitting down.

"So which lucky lady is getting those roses?" Quinn asked pointing to the roses, she sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth.

Santana looked around conspiratorially: "Don't tell my girlfriend this but there's this beautiful blonde that has a pretty smile and amazing eyes. I'm waiting for her to arrive..." Santana laughed at Quinn's fake scowl, "Oh, wait she just arrived."

Santana winked at Quinn just as the waiter came to their table. Santana watched Quinn as she ordered a drink from the waiter. She couldn't help but stare at the beautiful blonde whenever she was near.

Quinn finished talking to the waiter then turned to Santana: "What? Do I have something in my teeth?"

Santana felt the corners of her mouth twitch: "No, you're just beautiful, you know that?"

Quinn blushed and looked down.

"So how did the meeting go?" Santana asked, lightening the conversation.

Quinn cleared her throat, the blush seeming to retreat from her cheeks: "Well, I gave them the rest of what I had and the long and the short of it is that they are going to look over it and then they should phone me within a week to tell me whether or not they are going to proceed with the book."

Santana's proud look said everything: "No doubt they gonna go with it, Q."

Quinn smiled.

The rest of their lunch was spent bantering, laughing and people watching.

Santana picked the bill up as the waiter brought it, the two of them stood. Santana walked towards the counter to go pay and Quinn waited at the entrance. Santana finished up and put her purse back in her bag. She was level with Quinn at the entrance, Quinn slipped her fingers between Santana and they walked down the street hand in hand.

* * *

Santana looked very comfortable laying across the couch, so naturally Quinn had to bug her.

"What you doing?" Quinn asked in as innocent a voice as she could manage.

Santana turned to Quinn and raised her eye brow: "Fighting an evil lake monster."

Quinn smiled at Santana's ability to keep a straight face.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked in what she hoped was an equally sweet voice.

"I'm waiting for you to lift your head so I can sit with you." Quinn answered.

"But Q, I'm comfortable." Santana tried her best puppy dog eyes.

"I didn't say you had to move completely, I just said your head." Quinn tried to convince the brunette.

Santana sighed as she lifted her head, Quinn sat down and put the leg rest up. Santana put her head down on Quinn's lap. Quinn ran her fingers through Santana's hair several times. She ran her hand down Santana's arms and felt the goosebumps rise as she went. Quinn loved the fact that she could get a reaction simply by touching Santana.

"So is Chinese okay for dinner?" Santana asked.

"Yeah that sounds good."

Santana rose from the couch and walked to the kitchen, she picked up the phone and dialled the number of their favourite Chinese takeout. Quinn joined Santana a few minutes later as Santana was getting off the phone.

"How long till food gets here?" Quinn asked.

"They said about 30 minutes." Santana replied, not really focusing on Quinn as she put the menu back in the drawer. Santana looked back up and finally looked into Quinn's eyes.

Santana smirked, she knew that look very well. However, she didn't have long to contemplate what was about to happen. Quinn grabbed onto the front of her shirt and pulled her closer.

"So plenty of time then?" Quinn had her bottom lip between her teeth. Santana wondered if she realised how much that turned her on. Quinn crashed their lips together and purposefully walked backwards, pulling Santana with her. Santana allowed herself to be guided into the bedroom where Quinn pushed her onto the bed.

Quinn wasted no time in pulling her shirt off.

"Yup, plenty of time." Santana barely managed to croak out.

Quinn smiled at Santana as she straddled her thighs, she leaned down and started sucking on Santana's sensitive spot just under her ear. Santana nearly broke her neck trying to allow more space for the blonde. Quinn moved towards Santana's lips, she kissed the corner of the brunette's mouth then finally crashed their lips together once again. Santana used all of the body strength she could muster to push herself into a sitting position whilst not breaking the kiss. Quinn was still straddling her thighs but now they were both upright. Quinn started to pull Santana's grey short sleeve shirt over her head and reluctantly let their lips part for long enough to remove the material barrier between them. Santana unhooked Quinn's bra and helped Quinn unhook her own when she struggled.

Santana pulled her legs out from underneath Quinn so that they were now both kneeling in front of each other. The kiss had broken as they both sucked in much needed air. Quinn hands moved towards Santana's jeans. She watched as Quinn silently unbuttoned and unzipped them before pulling them down her legs. Quinn pulled the pants down each leg until Santana had to lift herself up and get them the rest of the way off. Quinn pushed Santana down on to the bed once again. Santana made no attempt to move as Quinn did away with her own pants and underwear.

Quinn lay down right on top of Santana and made a beeline for her lips. Santana let out a sigh at the amazing pressure that Quinn's body put on her own. Santana put her hands on the blonde's lower back but Quinn reached behind her and took Santana's wrists in her hands. She pinned the brunette's hands above her head and broke the kiss again.

"Leave them there, okay?"

Santana nodded, words weren't really possible at this stage. Quinn kept her hands there for a few more seconds, making sure that Santana stuck to her instruction.

She softly drew her nails down Santana's side, finally reaching the hem of Santana's underwear. She toyed with the material for a few seconds before slipping her hand inside and running a finger up Santana's wet slit. Santana moaned into Quinn's mouth. Quinn took that as the signal to move farther. She was getting bolder.

Quinn moved her finger over the sensitive bundle of nerves, Santana's hips bucked up into Quinn's hand. Quinn's lips moved a hairs distance away from Santana's.

"Quinn" Santana moaned into her mouth.

Quinn toyed with the brunette a bit longer, massaging her bundle before slipping two fingers into her. Santana captured Quinn's lips again and started moving in a rhythm with Quinn's hand. Soon enough all Santana could see was black as she crashed over the edge. Quinn stayed where she was, not removing her fingers until Santana opened her eyes. Quinn slowly dragged her fingers out of Santana, drawing another moan as Santana closed her eyes again.

When Santana's eyes opened again, Quinn was hovering over her with a smile playing on her lips.

Santana's mind was still fuzzy when she heard the buzzer going off.

"I think that's our food, S." Quinn stated.

"Can't we just ignore him and stay here?" Santana asked.

Quinn laughed and started to get up, Santana grabbed her hand.

"S, we can't just leave the delivery man out there. It's cold." Quinn said as she tried to get up and start finding clothes to throw on.

"I know, I'll go." Santana stood up and grabbed some clothes off the floor. She turned around and pushed Quinn gently down onto the bed.

"Stay here, I will be quick." Santana said as she pecked Quinn on the lips and went to go get their food.

* * *

Santana returned a few minutes later with Chinese takeout boxes and two sets of chop sticks. She handed Quinn her food before sitting down on the bed. Quinn was mostly covered by the duvet as Santana sat cross legged in front of her. Quinn put her food down on the bed side table.

"This is a problem." Quinn said, gesturing between the two of them.

"What?" Santana asked, quirking her eyebrow, "You said Chinese was okay? Or do you want a fork?"

"No," Quinn said with a giggle, "You have way too many clothes on."

She took Santana's box and placed it on the floor before undressing the brunette all over again.

"Your sex drive is insati... Oh." Santana's sentence was cut short as Quinn's tongue skated over her slit.

All of a sudden Quinn felt as if she knew what she was doing so she ran her tongue over the same spot again, eliciting a very similar reaction. Santana's hands started to thread through Quinn's hair, placing pressure on the back of her head when she hit a particularly good spot. Quinn knew that she needed more so she pushed two fingers into Santana once again.

Santana watched the movement of Quinn's arm and her bobbing head, she knew that her orgasm was close and as she tumbled over the edge Quinn's name was on her lips.

"God, Q. That was pretty amazing."

Quinn kissed Santana once again before moving back to her original seated position. Santana sat up in all her naked glory and pulled the comforter over her legs.

"It also solved the clothing issue." Quinn said as she returned to her food.


	10. How The Cat Got Out Of The Bag

**A/N: Okay so, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I hope they address Santana's grandmother at some stage in the show, but knowing Glee, they probably forgot that she even had a grandmother. In all honesty, I don't really know where to go with this story after this chapter. Just putting it out there.**

**FabrayQS: I laughed out loud in the doctor's rooms when I read your review of chapter 8, people looked at me and I guarantee their thoughts were like 'oh she cray cray' or 'look at that girl laughing at her phone like a freak'. Hahahahaha**

**Read and review, I LOVE your comments. Honest!**

* * *

Funny thing about getting all you've ever wanted. Life always seems to want something in return.

Santana found this out the hard way, on a day that started normally but ended in a hospital waiting room.

* * *

She sat on the solid plastic chair, her back was sore from waiting so long but she dare not move. She stared at the white wall with its grey speckles. She couldn't help but wonder how these colours made anyone feel calm, she wasn't calm, how could she be?

Santana was startled out of her thoughts as a tall, skinny man in a white lab coat walked through the waiting room doors. He scanned the room before spotting the young brunette he was looking for. Santana wanted to get up and walk to him but her feet wouldn't move. Her body didn't want to do anything. She had no control.

The doctor was talking to her but all she registered was his moving lips. He tilted his head to the side and stopped talking.

"Are you okay, Miss Lopez?" He asked, concern lacing his tone.

Santana's mouth was dry: "Uh, I... Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

She refocused on him, trying with all her might to chase the panic that was settling in her chest away.

"Is your mother here?" He asked.

"Yeah, she went to the bathroom. She is going to be back now." Santana answered as her mind buzzed.

The doctor sat down next to her just as her mother re-entered the waiting room, she hurried over as soon as she saw the doctor.

"Is she okay, Dr Williams?"

He looked down for a second before continuing: "I'm sorry, we did all we could. The damage to her heart was too severe..."

He carried on talking but Santana couldn't hear anything anymore. The buzzing in her head had gotten louder.

Memories started flashing in her head. The last time she saw her, spoke to her, hugged her. Santana put her head in her hands, she covered her face so her mother wouldn't see the tears flowing freely down her face, she had to be strong. Her mother sobbed uncontrollably. Santana wiped her tears inconspicuously and got up to hold on to her mother.

"It's okay, Mami. It's gonna be okay. Abuela is in a better place now."

* * *

Santana lay in her bed staring at the ceiling. Her mind kept replaying one memory over and over again. The one where Santana had confessed her deepest secret to her Grandmother only to be subsequently thrown out not so long afterwards. Her phone vibrated on her bed side table. It was another cousin telling her they would see her at the funeral the next day. Santana dropped the phone back onto the table. She sat up and looked around her childhood bedroom.

Her mother had phoned and told her that her Abuela was being taken to hospital because they suspected she was having a heart attack. No one could tell her how serious it was but it didn't matter, she wanted to be near her Abuela even if she wouldn't see her. Santana texted Quinn to let her know where she was going then took the next available flight to Lima, Ohio.

Santana had always been of the opinion that her Abuela was the toughest person around. She had never even considered the possibility of death.

Her phone buzzed again. She didn't even bother looking at it this time. She didn't want any more condolences or family members asking if she was going to the funeral. All she wanted was Quinn. But she couldn't have Quinn because that would be too suspicious. They would all ask if Quinn was her girlfriend and Santana knew that there were some family members who would just know. Quinn wasn't ready to be out and proud yet. She hadn't told her mother.

Santana's phone buzzed again. In frustration she picked it up and was about to hurl it at the wall when she noticed the name.

_Quinn HBIC Fabray_

Santana answered: "I see you decided to change your nickname to HBIC, pity, I liked 'sex kitten'."

Quinn smiled softly even though she knew that Santana couldn't see her: "I just wanted to make sure you knew who was in charge."

The small smile that crossed Santana's lips vanished almost immediately: "I miss you."

"I miss you too. How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay, I guess. What else can I be?" Santana shrugged.

"You can be sad, you can be angry. You can be anything."

"I need to be strong for my mother, Q. I can't be bursting into tears everywhere." Santana sighed.

Quinn stayed silent and so did Santana.

"She loved you, you know. No matter what, she loved you." Quinn said softly.

"Then why did she kick me out? Why did she abandon me when I needed her the most? I needed her there and now she is always going to be gone. I can never fix it, she went to her grave hating me." Santana said as she tried to control the lump that had been in her throat since getting the phone call from her mother.

"She was scared, San. I know it doesn't help, but she was from a different time." Quinn tried to soothe the woman she loved but she was afraid it wasn't working.

"Everyone is always scared." Santana stated, "I gotta go, Q. I will speak to you later. I love you."

"I love you too, San." Quinn replied.

Santana hung up the phone, not realising that the unintentional impact her words had on her secret girlfriend.

Quinn rested her forehead on her arms as she sat at her writing table. Santana was right, everyone was always scared, including Quinn. The blonde stood up at paced around her apartment. She turned around and headed towards her bedroom, she started grabbing things from her wardrobe.

She had to show Santana that she wasn't everyone.

She wasn't scared anymore.

* * *

Santana finished applying her make-up.

"Santanita. Mija, are you ready?" Her mother's tired voice came from through her closed door.

"Yes Mami. I'm coming." Santana stood up, silently bracing herself for what was going to be an emotionally taxing day. She knew that she was going to be getting looks and whispers. She hadn't attended a big family event since coming out. She knew what would happen.

Santana turned away from her mirror and walked towards her door. With her hand on the doorknob she took one last deep breath before opening it and walking down the stairs. Her mother and father were waiting for her at the door.

Her father gave her a one arm hug before opening the door for her mother and herself to walk outside. Santana climbed into the backseat.

The drive to where the ceremony was being held was completely silent.

When they arrived the three occupants of the car climbed out. Santana stood next to the car and stared at the family that had already gathered. Santana looked down as she felt someone grab her hand softly. She looked up to see her mother looking at her, eyes brimming with tears.

"Mija, you are a strong, smart, beautiful woman. No matter what anybody else thinks, says or does. Okay?"

Santana nodded.

"I love you, don't you forget that." Her mother hugged her, Santana felt like a young girl again, clinging onto her mother as if she would never be able to let go.

Her father cleared his throat as he stood beside the two of them, Santana turned to him.

"Your mother is right, Santana. You turned out to be more of a blessing than we could ever ask for." Santana let go of her mother and hugged her father.

"Thank you, Papi. You don't know how much that means."

Santana let go of her father and said to no one in particular: "Let's go do this then."

"Can I come too?" Santana turned suddenly at the angelic voice that she had been longing for.

"Quinn, what are you doing here?" Santana asked, startled by the blonde's sudden appearance.

Quinn walked over to Santana and hugged her long enough to whisper into her ear so that nobody else heard: "You needed me to be here."

Santana's parents greeted Quinn before walking towards the graveside. Santana didn't move though until Quinn smiled softly at her and followed in their footsteps.

The blonde and the brunette were silently walking side by side, stopping only when they reached Santana's parents. The pastor started his sermon. He spoke about how Alma Lopez was a beloved wife, mother, sister and grandmother. He spoke of her avid dedication to the church. He spoke of the strength that she displayed through-out her life.

Somewhere in the sermon, Santana's eyes started to swim with tears which eventually spilled over. She felt soft skin touching her hand, she looked down and watched as Quinn slipped her hand into the darker one next to it. Quinn squeezed twice. Santana felt a warmth wash over her. A warmth that she had sorely missed. Santana looked just past Quinn and noticed her uncle shaking his head as he saw the pair's interlinked hands. Quinn followed Santana's gaze, she saw the older man staring at them, a look of what can only be described as disgust marring his features. Santana released her grip on Quinn's hand and tried to move her own hand back to her side. However, Quinn held on tightly, not letting go.

Quinn whispered so that only Santana could hear: "It's going to be okay."

Santana could barely hear the rest of the ceremony above the screaming voice in her head.

_What is she doing? Her mom could find out! What is she doing?_

She watched as people walked towards the grave and threw petals in, Quinn tugged on her hand, signalling that she should go too. Finally, Quinn let go of her hand as she all but stumbled towards the grave. She took a handful of petals and stared into the darkness that held a wooden coffin.

_I love you Abuela, no matter what. I miss you._

Santana said the words in her head. She couldn't bring herself to say them out loud.

Santana returned to her position in between her parents and Quinn. Quinn's hand sought out her own again. People started to disperse, Santana watched as her parents came and stood in front of them.

Her mother gave their interlinked hands a curious look before saying: "We are going to your uncle's house, are you coming?"

"I don't think so, Mami. I'm just going to head home." Santana replied.

"How will you get home?" Her father asked.

"I'll take her." Quinn answered.

Santana and Quinn were walking towards what Santana recognized as Quinn's mother's car. Santana couldn't take it anymore, she released Quinn's hand and stood in front of her so that the blonde had to stop and look at her.

"What are you doing? People talk, Q."

"I know, San, but you should know that..." Quinn's answer was cut short as Santana's grandfather called her name. Santana turned to the old man as he walked towards them.

"Santana, I need a moment with you if you don't mind." He smiled at Quinn before leading Santana a little way away from where the blonde stood.

"You have grown so much in such a short time. I haven't seen you since... Since that day." He said to her.

Santana remembered the hospital, she had stayed away from her grandmother's room. She didn't want to be in the way. So now was the first time she had seen her grandfather since her Abuela kicked her out. She didn't know what to say to the man who hadn't defended her. The man she had adored and loved. He allowed her Abuela to be so short-sighted.

"I have something that I want you to have." He handed her a parcel that was wrapped in brown paper. " I know it doesn't make up for anything but I want you to know that I'm sorry. She was too."

He looked at her with what Santana could only put down as sincerity before turning and walking towards those waiting for him. Santana looked at the parcel in her hands, it was badly wrapped but she could tell the object inside was rectangular.

Santana turned to Quinn, Quinn said nothing as she opened the car door for Santana and waited for her to climb into the passenger seat. Quinn shut the door and walked around the car to her own seat.

Quinn sat down but made no move to start the car.

"I told my mother. I told her about us, about everything really."

Santana looked up in surprise.

"She was shocked, as was expected I guess. She is happy that I am following my dreams. She said that she thought we hated each other. I mean after Thanksgiving she didn't expect us to ever talk again."

Quinn looked down at her hands as they sat in her lap: "I told her that I love you, that I have never felt this way about anyone before."

Santana put her hand on top of Quinn's fidgeting fingers. Quinn turned her head to the side, looking at the girl, no, woman that she loved.

"She sort of took a moment to digest the news and then she told me that she wanted to see you, that she wanted to see us together. So I told her that when you are feeling up to it we will have dinner with her and, you know, have a chat."

Santana sat in silence for a few seconds before shaking her head and looking out the window: "You shouldn't have done it, Q. Something like that should be done for yourself, not for me."

Quinn smiled and slipped her fingers under Santana's chin, pulling the brunette's face so that they were staring at each other: "Don't you see, I did do it for me. I did it because I finally have the chance to be happy. I don't have to put on a show, be someone that everybody else wants me to be. I don't have to be perfect any more. It gives me the opportunity to be with someone I love. You. I get to walk around holding your hand, kissing you in public. I get to do grocery shopping with you. I get to be Santana Lopez's girlfriend."

"I thought you were already." Santana said as her face lightened just a little and her mouth had a small smile on it. She added a wink at the end for effect.

Quinn brought her lips to Santana's and gently kissed her. The kiss was not long, but Santana felt everything that Quinn wanted her to feel. The love, the happiness, the freedom.

"You didn't pressurise me or force me into making this decision, San. You just gave me the courage to stop being so damn scared."

* * *

Santana and Quinn lay side by side on her bed, the package that her grandfather had given her was resting on her dressing table, unopened.

"Do you remember that time when we were grounded because your mother caught us with a cigarette in this room? The one time Brittany didn't get into trouble with us." Quinn said.

Santana chuckled softly: "Yeah, my mom was so angry, I literally thought fire was going to spew from her ears."

"Oh fire spewed from somewhere. My butt when my mother heard about it."

Santana giggled and turned onto her side facing Quinn: "Poor little Quinnie."

Quinn leaned up and pecked Santana on the lips: "What's in the package?"

Santana looked towards her dressing table: "I don't know, he never said."

"Maybe you should open it." Quinn suggested.

Santana eyed the package before getting up off the bed and retrieving it. Santana sat cross legged in front of Quinn as she slowly tore away the brown paper. Santana shook a photo album free from the paper.

She looked at the front cover. It had a picture of her as a baby on it.

She opened the album, the first page was filled with the details of her birth. She thumbed through the album, stopping at a picture of a young Santana. She smiled as she noticed her Abuela holding her up as the photo was taken, she remembered that day. It was the day she lost her first tooth. Her Abuela had told her to leave it under her pillow and the tooth fairy would leave her money. Santana slept at her Abuela's house that night. When she woke up sure enough there was money under her pillow.

Santana turned the pages again. As she went further she realised how much of her childhood she had spent with her Abuela. Each picture had a date next to it. Santana got to the time after she had revealed to her Abuela that she was gay. Her Abuela had vanished from her life, that meant that she had vanished from the pictures. Santana saw pictures of their trip to Chicago for Nationals, Prom night, her graduation and some of her in the Cardinals uniform. Santana reached the last page of the photo album, there was a small, plain white envelope in between these pages and a final photo. This photo was one that Santana had sent her parents. It was of her in her new apartment. She had been so eager to show them that she couldn't wait for them to visit so she had sent a photo. Underneath her Abuela had written something:

_The strong will rise, the weak shall fall. You were always meant for great things._

Santana wiped the tears that had begun to fall. She reached for the envelope and opened it with shaking fingers.

_Dear Santana,_

_Your Abuela kept this album by her bed side. She never let anybody else touch it, least of all me.  
I knew from the minute you left that your Abuela had made a mistake but I was too much of a coward to say so out loud. I am sorry about that.  
However, most of all I am sorry that she never put her pride aside for long enough to tell you that she too was sorry. I know this because she pored over this album after that day, every second she could. She missed you terribly.  
I can never explain her behaviour or mine. I can never ever change what happened but I can try to make sure that you do not hate her. You loved her, she loved you.  
Everybody makes mistakes Santanita, sometimes those mistakes cannot be repaired. I hope that is not the case in this instance.  
Your Abuela went to her grave believing that you hated her and right before she passed she told me something that I must pass on to you. She said: "Tell Santana that I love her, tell her I'm sorry.".  
Now I know that was no life changing speech but she wanted you to know that._

_I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive her. I hope you can forgive me too._

_Yours with all the love in the world _

Santana folded the letter up again but her hands were shaking so much that she couldn't put it back in the envelope. Quinn slipped the pieces of paper out of her hand and returned the letter to the envelope. She placed it on Santana's bedside table and turned to her crying girlfriend.

Santana looked at Quinn as the tears poured down her face: "Do you think he was right? Do you think she still loved me?"

"I don't think she ever stopped, San."

Quinn pulled Santana into her, Quinn held the brunette as she silently cried into her chest.

* * *

Quinn stirred as she felt the pressure on her chest shifting, her eyes opened slightly. She watched as Santana's head lifted and she looked into Quinn's face. The two both looked at the door as they heard activity downstairs.

"Time to face my mother and her Mexican Third Eye I guess." Santana said as she stretched.

"Sounds like a party." Quinn said as she slid to the edge of the bed.

The two women walked downstairs together and into the lounge where Santana's parents were watching television. Santana took Quinn's hand and pulled her towards the open two-seater couch. Maribel Lopez muted the television and turned to them as if they were two young girls who were about to be scolded.

"So?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, well... I know you hate it when I lie to you and I have been doing that for the past couple of months." Santana said nervously.

"I gathered." Was all her mother said.

"We have been dating and..." Santana began again before Quinn cut in.

"Mr and Mrs Lopez, please don't be angry with Santana. I asked her to keep it a secret until I told my mother. She was just trying to help me."

Maribel looked directly at Quinn: "And you don't think we can keep a secret?"

Santana and her father burst out laughing.

Maribel silenced her husband with a deadly glare, Quinn elbowed Santana in the side to stop her laughing fit.

"Hey." Santana said indignantly, rubbing the spot where Quinn had hit her.

Santana's father stifled his laughter and said: "Sorry honey, but let's be honest. You are a terrible secret keeper. You can't even keep Santana's presents a secret."

She glared at him again and he raised his hands: "I'm just saying."

"Fine, seeing as though my daughter and husband do not believe that I can keep a secret I will let this one slide. But let it be known, Quinn Fabray, I do not accept lying or lying by omission. This is the first and last time that this happens."

Quinn nodded and smiled at Maribel.

"Right, so will someone please explain how this happened? I mean, I know that Santana has had a crush on you since forever ago, but after Thanksgiving I did not see this coming."

Santana looked over at Quinn and smiled sheepishly: "Well, I swallowed my pride and called Quinn. I apologised, she apologised. Then she rocked up at my door and told me that she was moving to New York and, well, it just happened."

Quinn blushed as she remembered the events of that night. She was glad that Santana had the discretion to give her parents the PG version of their 'coming together'.

Maribel gave Quinn a knowing look before saying to Santana: "Well my darling, I am proud that you didn't let your pride get in the way of a catch like this."

* * *

**Remember to drop those reviews ;-))**


	11. How Our Happiness Turned To Despair

**A/N: Okay so it's been a bit of a break and I have had some inspiration for this story. Once again, what is a story without drama. I trust you will all hate (but secretly love) me for this chapter. **

**I would really like to thank everyone for their amazing reviews.**

**borinsiot: Hahahaha compassion... What is that? *evil laugh* ;-))**

**FabrayQS: That review was basically my push to keep this story going. I'm glad I could make you cry! Hahaha and Les Mis! You got to watch it! I haven't been able to yet, but I can't wait till I can. Also, I'm amped that we became best friends and now we are going on a date *airpunch*... Hahaha but our date might be tear filled after this chapter... But you'll still love me -))**

**Please keep reading and reviewing...**

**Oh and before you get mad, I like fairytale endings... It makes life suck a little less.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Santana and Quinn walked hand in hand down the busy streets of New York City, the hustling and bustling around them not enough to break the spell that had been set on them. Santana felt as if she were in a bubble and Quinn was the only other person with her. Every time she looked to her left there the beautiful blonde was. She smiled as Quinn caught her eye and blushed slightly at Santana's stare. Santana pulled the blonde closer to her and put her arm around Quinn's waist. Quinn's arm snaked around Santana's waist and they walked on, feeling closer than before, not just physically but in every other way.

"So Santana, what are you planning on singing tonight?" Santana's bubble was burst by the Hobbit's voice floating over her shoulder.

Santana regarded Rachel over her shoulder: "Actually I was hoping to do a duet."

Before Santana could even look in Quinn's direction Rachel squealed and hurried to catch up with Santana, she all but barrelled into the startled Latina, hugging her. Santana was slightly winded and too confused to even ask what she was talking about. She looked to Kurt who merely shrugged and smirked at her.

"I have been waiting for the day that you ask me to do a duet! Of course I have a few numbers we could do and I would be more than happy to do most of the work seeing as you haven't had much time."

Santana shook her head and eased the other brunette off of her: "No Rachel, I meant Quinn."

Santana looked over at the blonde, whose eyebrows were raised and then back towards the shorter girl standing in front of her. Rachel's face looked slightly crest-fallen.

"Oh, I see." Rachel said.

"Maybe another time okay." Santana said, trying to placate Rachel so that she didn't sulk and spoil the rest of the evening.

Rachel carried on walking as Kurt hurried to catch up with her. No doubt he was going to try cheer her up. Santana turned back towards Quinn.

"San, I don't really know if that's a good idea. I haven't really sung since glee club."

"That doesn't matter. I just really want you to be up on that stage with me. Please, Q. I would owe you one." Santana said the last sentence with the quirk of an eyebrow as she grabbed the front of Quinn's dress and pulled her closer.

Quinn took her bottom lip between her teeth as she looked at her sultry girlfriend: "Well, when you put it like that, who could resist?"

Santana shrugged and pressed their lips together softly before saying: "No one. Not even you."

* * *

"Break a leg." Kurt said enthusiastically.

"Good luck." Rachel said, a little less enthusiastically as Quinn got up from her seat and made her way to the stage and her waiting girlfriend. Santana smiled at Quinn as she got up on stage.

Quinn walked towards the second microphone and said a nervous "Hi" into it.

Santana signaled to the band to start the music.

She started singing...

_I don't tell anyone about the way you hold my hand  
I don't tell anyone about the things that we have planned  
Won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody  
They want to push me down  
They want to see you fall down  
_  
Quinn took the next verse herself...

_Won't tell anybody how you turn my world around  
I won't tell anyone how your voice is my favourite sound  
Won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody  
They want to see us fall they want to see us fall  
_  
Quinn looked to her left to see Santana looking at her as they sang together...

_I don't need a parachute  
Baby, if I've got you  
Baby, if I've got you  
I don't need a parachute  
You're gonna catch me  
You're gonna catch if I fall  
Down, down, down_

_I don't need a parachute_  
_Baby, if I've got you_  
_Baby, if I've got you_  
_I don't need a parachute_  
_You're gonna catch me_  
_You're gonna catch if I fall_  
_Down, down, down_

Santana winked at Quinn, she sang the next verse on her own, still looking at the blonde, trying her utmost to make sure that Quinn completely heard her...

_Don't believe the things you tell  
Yourself so late at night and  
You are your own worst enemy  
You'll never win the fight  
Just hold on to me, I'll hold on to you  
It's you and me up against the world  
It's you and me  
_  
Quinn signaled to Santana that she had the next one...

_I don't need a parachute  
Baby, if I've got you  
Baby, if I've got you  
I don't need a parachute  
You're gonna catch me  
You're gonna catch if I fall  
Down, down, down  
_  
Santana joined in as she removed her microphone from its stand and moved towards Quinn...

_I don't need a parachute  
Baby, if I've got you  
Baby, if I've got you  
I don't need a parachute  
You're gonna catch me  
You're gonna catch if I fall  
Down, down, down_

Santana: I _won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of_  
Quinn: _I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of_  
Santana: _I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of_  
Quinn: _I won't fall out of love, I'll fall into you_

Quinn: _I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of_  
Santana: _I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of_  
Quinn: _I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of_  
Santana: I _won't fall out of love, I'll fall into you_

They ended the song together...

_I don't need a parachute  
Baby, if I've got you  
Baby, if I've got you  
I don't need a parachute  
You're gonna catch me  
You're gonna catch if I fall  
Down, down, down_

_I don't need a parachute_  
_Baby, if I've got you_  
_Baby, if I've got you_  
_I don't need a parachute_  
_You're gonna catch me_  
_You're gonna catch if I fall_  
_Down, down, down_

The applause that they received at the end of the song was drowned out as Santana felt like she was back in that bubble again. She watched as the angelic like blonde gave a small curtsey to the crowd before turning back to her and beaming. Quinn gave Santana a short kiss on the lips before returning to the table that their friends were sitting at.

* * *

Santana was leaning on the wall as Quinn kissed her with fervor, pressing their bodies together. Kurt and Rachel interrupted their make-out session as they walked out of The Mahogany Room. Rachel had been forced to be Kurt's wingman in his attempts to get the barman's number.

"Okay you two, could you please keep it in your pants until we get home." Kurt asked, annoyance evident in his tone.

"I guess the barman played for team hetero?" Santana said, mocking Kurt.

"Why yes, Santana. In fact he asked me for my number." Rachel said in a triumphant tone.

"You are _the_ worst wingwoman in the history of wingwomen. Do you realise this?" Kurt asked.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. But when opportunity presents itself..." Rachel shrugged as Kurt shook his head and walked in the direction of home.

Santana and Quinn laughed as they followed their bickering friends, Quinn tapped on Santana's hand to allow her to intertwine their fingers once more. It felt as if they couldn't go more than a few minutes without touching some part of one another.

* * *

They had been walking for a few minutes, Rachel and Kurt were still bickering and Quinn and Santana were alternating between laughing at the pair and stoking the fire that was their fight.

The foursome were so involved in their own conversation that they didn't notice the person in dark clothing approaching them from the shadows. He stopped in front of them and pulled out a gun.

"Give me everything you have! Now!" He yelled at them urgently, his hand shook as he pointed the gun at them. Santana thought that he looked like a junky. Red eyes, thin face and a look that told her that he was craving a fix so much that he would do anything to get it.

"Okay, okay. Just don't do anything stupid." Santana said, she felt Quinn's hand squeeze her own, her heart was thumping in her chest and her mind was flying through all the possible situations.

Rachel handed her bag over quietly as Kurt too threw his satchel towards the drug addled man.

"Look all of my stuff is in my coat pocket so I am gonna get it slowly okay." Santana said as she raised her hands.

"Whatever, just, just don't do anything stupid!" He said back.

Santana nodded and put her hand in her coat pocket, he made sure that the gun was fully trained on her as she slowly took out her cellphone and valuables.

"Put them in that bitch's bag and throw them here." He said gesturing towards Quinn.

Santana gritted her teeth, how she would dearly love to kick this idiot's face in but that would be stupid. She wasn't about to do anything to put them in any more danger.

Quinn pulled her bag over her head and opened it to allow Santana to add her own items, just then a police siren sounded close by. The red-eyed criminal jolted his head in the direction that the sound came from before turning back to them and waving his gun around again: "Hurry up!."

"Okay, here." Quinn said.

Santana picked up a sudden movement in her peripheral vision, the criminal had obviously seen it too as his eyes darted in the direction of two uniformed officers running around the corner, guns drawn. The drug addled brain of the man before them could clearly not handle the situation, his gun went off a few times before suddenly everything was quiet. Santana watched as the two policemen threw him down on the ground and handcuffed him tightly.

Santana looked to her left, Kurt was helping Rachel up as she had evidently fallen over her own feet in the confusion. Everything was silent still, it felt like slow motion.

"Santana..." She heard her name said in the voice that belonged to the person whom she was so desperate to see alive and well.

Santana's vision was filled with Quinn.

"Santana!" Quinn said more urgently.

Santana's mouth wouldn't move, she couldn't speak. She wanted to ask Quinn if she was okay, she wanted to say that she loved the blonde, she wanted to move. But she couldn't. Instead she fell to the ground.

"Santana, say something! Say something, San! Baby please." Quinn's voice was beginning to move further and further away.

Santana watched as Quinn tried to put pressure on her chest. The tears streaming down the blondes face. Quinn gestured wildly behind her, calling for someone to come help her, Santana noticed the red fluid coating Quinn's hands. It was blood. Her own blood.

"Help! Will someone please fucking help her!" Quinn screamed out.

She looked down at Santana and her face grew softer: "San, baby. Please just stay with me. It's gonna be okay. Please just stay awake."

Santana lifted her left hand, it felt heavy but she could still move it somewhat. She placed her hand on the blood soaked one of Quinn's. Her other hand pulled the blonde closer to her.

"It has always been you, Q. I have always loved you." Santana said as she drifted off into the darkness that she could no longer fight off.

* * *

Quinn wondered, numbly, if this was how Santana had felt when she was waiting for news on her Grandmother.

Kurt and Rachel sat on either side of her, neither saying a word. Santana had been in surgery for the better part of three hours. Her parents were set to arrive soon, as was Quinn's own mother. Quinn had been the one to phone Santana's parents. She hadn't wanted a stranger to have to deliver news like this.

Directly after that phone conversation she had called her own mother. She wasn't sure what her mother's reaction would be but she hadn't expected what she had got.

"I will be there as soon as possible. I'm coming baby, just stay strong."

Santana 's parents and her own mother had all managed to get onto a flight together and they were on their way.

A doctor opened the surgery ward's doors. He looked around the room before asking: "Miss Fabray?"

"Yes, I'm here." Quinn said quickly, rising from her seat and nearly running over to the doctor, Rachel and Kurt on her heels.

"Miss Lopez suffered a gunshot wound to the chest, there was a lot of blood loss and trauma," Quinn's heart jumped to her mouth," but we managed to repair most of the damage and we gave her more blood..."

Quinn interrupted, no longer able to wait for him to finish: "So she's alive? She's going to be okay?"

"She is alive. However, we will not know the full extent of her injuries until she wakes up. She was without a large amount of blood for a while and sometimes that may lead to brain damage. At this stage we are playing a waiting game."

Quinn's shaking hands covered her face as she allowed the tears, that had been waiting to fall since the ambulance ride over to the hospital, to fall. She sobbed into her hands as Kurt and Rachel hugged her, whispering comforting thoughts into her ears.

"She's a fighter, she's going to be okay."  
"Santana Lopez is too stubborn for anything like that."  
"She loves you, Quinn. She wouldn't let go that easily."

Quinn took a long, deep, sobering breath before unshielding her face and asking the doctor: "Could I see her please?"

"Yes you can, but only for a short while, she needs to rest."

"Thank you." Quinn said as the doctor led her to Santana's room.

* * *

Quinn walked into the brightly lit, clean room and her heart thudded once more as she saw the woman that she loved lying motionless in a hospital bed.

Quinn walked to the bed side and took her girlfriend's hand before placing a soft kiss to her forehead and whispering "I'm here" into Santana's ear.

* * *

"Let's not wake her, I'm sure Santana would want her here if she woke up."

"Probably a good idea, Judy."

"I will go find her a blanket." Quinn recognised Mr Lopez's voice.

She raised her head groggily to find Kurt and Rachel sitting on the opposite side of Santana's bed in chairs that looked exceptionally uncomfortable. Rachel's head was on Kurt's shoulder and Kurt's head was a top Rachel's, their chests rising and falling as they slept.

Quinn turned her head to Santana. The brunette's eyes still resolutely closed, a machine still breathing for her.

"Quinn? Honey?" Judy Fabray's voice said to her.

Quinn felt her mother's hand on her shoulder and stood up to face her: "Mom," Quinn pulled the shorter blonde into a hug," I'm glad you're here."

Quinn let go of her mother and gave the Lopez's a hug.

"Have you spoken to the doctor yet?" She asked the three older people.

"Yes, he explained everything he could to us." Mr Lopez said.

"Did he have any new information?" Quinn asked.

"No honey, he didn't. At this stage we are playing a waiting game." Maribel said

* * *

Quinn sat in the dark hospital room with only the unconscious brunette to keep her company, she held Santana's hand in her own. Quinn moved her face closer to Santana's so that they were inches apart.

"Santana Lopez, you listen to me now. You had better wake up soon or I will go all Lima Heights. Yes! You heard me, I am going to go all Lima Heights. On who, I'm not really sure. But if it means I get you back I will do it to anyone. I will do anything. I love you Santana. I love you more than anything in this world and I can't see myself spending the rest of my life without you. I have wasted so much time. Waiting for you, waiting for my parents, waiting for myself. I am not going to waste any more. I know that I want to buy a house with a white picket fence, I want 2.5 kids, I want a dog and I want a goldfish. Don't ask me why, I just do. But most of all I want all those things with you."

Quinn watched Santana's face closely waiting, no, more like hoping for any sign that the other woman had heard her.

"Come on Santana. Please wake up. You are the only person that I want to grow old with..."


	12. How She Stayed and Sang

**A/N: Hello again... So, new chapter and I think this definitely my favourite so far. Had so much fun writing it.**  
**I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Please read and review :-))**

* * *

Santana's eyes fluttered open, she took a few seconds to gather herself before she realised that a bright white light was blinding her. Shapes and shadows were starting to become clearer. Her mind was flying through her memories of what had happened. She remembered a man trying to rob them and he must have shot her or something because that's the only reason she could come up with for her being in a hospital bed.

She watched as her mother and Judy walked out of her room, each squeezing Quinn's shoulder and whispering into her ear before departing.

"Mom." Santana's voice came out as no more than a croak but she was still able to make out her own words.

"Mami." Santana said a little louder.

Her mother didn't turn around, instead she kept walking out of her room. Santana turned to Quinn and smiled: "Hey baby."

Quinn looked down at Santana's hand and squeezed a little before saying: "Open your eyes, San."

Santana looked at Quinn in confusion: "Uh, open _your_ eyes, Q. Mine are open."

Quinn sighed and stood up. She walked to the window and stood with her back to Santana.

There is no way that Quinn would just ignore her. She couldn't figure out what the hell was going on.

Santana looked down at her body as she removed the cover from herself. She opened the hospital gown that was on her. On her chest was a square, white bandage. It was an ominous sign for Santana. She touched it, expecting to feel pain, expecting to feel anything that would confirm to her that she wasn't dead. Santana felt nothing, nothing at all. Not the beat of her heart on her ribcage, not the warmth of her skin, nothing.

Santana stood up and looked back at the bed. She was lying in the bed but she was also standing up and watching herself lie in her bed. She touched her still hand with a slightly ethereal looking one of her own. It was cold and lifeless.

Santana was shocked out of her thoughts as a nurse entered. Quinn turned around and greeted the middle aged lady.

"How are you doing Quinn?" The nurse asked.

Santana watched as a forced smile flitted over her face: "Fine, I guess. I just need her to wake up."

The nurse smiled reassuringly at Quinn: "She will wake up. You just have faith in her."

The nurse checked Santana's drips before leaving the room again. Quinn stood staring at Santana from near the window.

Santana walked in front of Quinn and started waving her hand in front of the blonde's face.

"Q, it's me! I'm awake! Come one Quinn. See me! SEE ME!" Santana screamed the last sentence in frustration. Quinn's head dropped as she looked at the ground. Santana put her finger under her chin and tried to pull her face up. Just then Quinn gasped and looked up. She touched her chin with her fingers and looked at the lifeless form on the bed. The blonde shook her head and turned back to the window. Santana stood staring at her back. It shook slightly.

Santana moved to stand in front of the window facing Quinn. As Quinn's face came into view she stopped. Tears were streaming down the blonde's face.

"Q, baby. I'm sorry. Please don't cry." Santana said, she knew it was fruitless though. Quinn couldn't hear her. She came closer to Quinn, standing right in front of the girl, their faces mere inches away. She couldn't feel Quinn's breath on her own lips, she was living from memory now.

Santana raised her left hand and, using her forefinger, tried to wipe the tears from Quinn's cheek before removing her hand and allowing it to drop back to her side. Quinn's hand came up to her own cheek too and it stayed there for a few moments as if she could feel Santana's touch. Santana wanted Quinn to know that she was there for her, she wanted Quinn to feel her there.

She moved her lips, slowly, closer to the blonde's: "I love you, Lucy Quinn Fabray. I love you more than anything." Their lips met softly, Santana kissed as Quinn stood motionless.

Santana pulled away, Quinn's shaking hand moved to her lips: "Santana, I need you. Please. I can't even make it a few days without feeling you kiss me. Look at me now. I'm so desperate that I can't get the feeling of your lips on mine out of my head."

"I don't know what's happening, Q. But I do know that I love you and I never want to leave you, okay. I will do anything to get back to you..."

* * *

"Quinn, honey, you need to go and eat and sleep. Have a shower, you will feel fresher." Judy Fabray said to her exhausted daughter.

"I can't just leave her, Mom." Quinn looked up at her mother as the older blonde stood in the doorway.

Quinn had barely left Santana's side since the accident and yet Santana missed her more than anything. Santana sat on the side of her own bed. She had been alternating between watching Quinn, her blonde angel, and her own lifeless, limp form.

Santana watched as Quinn held her hand, cried for her, spoke to her and declared her love for Santana. She just wanted to do away with the blonde's pain. At the same time she had been thinking about her situation and what it all meant.

Santana had also been thinking of ways to get Quinn to understand that she was right there. Santana had realised that by touching Quinn all she was doing was upsetting her. So she had decided to find another way to communicate with her without saddening her more.

Santana got up and had to physically restrain herself from putting her hand on Quinn's shoulder. Instead she sat down on the bed again, however, this time she was sitting right in front of Quinn. Quinn was wringing her hands in her lap as she looked at Santana. Santana started focusing on every detail of Quinn's hands.

Her intent staring was interrupted when Quinn said: "Hey San, do you remember the first night you sang at The Mahogany Room?"

"Well, I was there. I watched you when you sang 'Locked Out Of Heaven'. I haven't told you until now because it was just such a strange night. At one stage I was sure that you had seen me but then you just looked away."

Quinn went quiet for a few seconds before carrying on: "I just remember thinking the whole time that I was there how beautiful you were and how much I wished that song was about me."

Quinn stopped again.

"I really hope it was about me now, San. I want you to feel like you can't go to heaven because I don't want you to go there just yet. I know it sounds selfish but sometimes love is selfish. And make no mistake, I love you."

* * *

"Quinn, Santana has some visitors." Judy said as people started shuffling in. First were Rachel and Kurt, Brittany followed close behind them with Sam in tow. Puck entered too and nodded at Quinn as a greeting.

Quinn got up to hug all of them: "Thank you guys for coming, it really means a lot. I know San would say it in a bitchier way but she would probably feel the same."

"We just thought we would give you some time alone with her before coming to visit." Rachel said.

Quinn smiled at her before turning to Puck, who had made a noise somewhere between clearing his throat and coughing: "How long... Uh... How long has she been out for?" he asked sheepishly.

Quinn sighed before answering: " Uh... 6 days now."

Judy and Maribel were standing behind the newcomers when Judy said: "There are more people in the waiting room, the doctor said only a few at a time."

Maribel walked closer to Quinn and said softly, so only she could hear: "You should go home, honey. There are people here for Santana now and when she wakes up you need to be well rested and not starving yourself. Please Quinn."

Quinn looked into the chocolate eyes that were much like the ones she was missing. She could almost see the same spark that Santana's had. She could see the laugh lines that had come from her smile, the same smile as Santana. The one where she would crinkle her nose as the laughter reached her eyes.

"Okay, but if anything happens please phone me. I will get back here."

"Go honey. You will be the first one I call if anything happens."

Maribel hugged Quinn. Quinn followed her mother out of the room.

* * *

Once at her apartment, Judy started pottering around in the kitchen, making Quinn her first substantial meal in days. Quinn went straight to her shower and turned the hot water on as high as she could handle it. She washed her hair and made sure to use as much of the soothing, lavender body wash as she could. She rinsed off and shut the water off.

Quinn walked into her bedroom and dressed in her comfortable sleeping clothes. Her mother walked in holding a tray of food and hot chocolate. Judy placed the tray on a table and started picking up clothes as Quinn got into bed.

"Mom, you don't need to clean." Quinn said.

"I know, baby." Judy said, chucking the clothes in the laundry basket and carrying the tray of food over to the bed. She placed it on Quinn's lap and sat down next to her. Quinn hadn't realised just how hungry she was until she saw the mountain of food that her mother had made. She started eating as Judy sat down on the side of her bed and watched her.

"Are you okay, Quinn?" Quinn put down her fork and looked at her mother. She saw the genuine sincerity behind the question.

"Truthfully, I was, before all of this happened. I was so happy and content."

"Before the... the shooting?" Judy asked.

"Yeah. I mean, Santana and I were in a good place. This whole thing has made me realise that I could have had all of this sooner if I wasn't such an idiot. Santana could have been my first everything, I could have been her first everything. Instead I got pregnant by an unreliable play boy and she got her heart broken by a loveable but completely air headed girl. We have made our lives tougher than they needed to be."

"Sometimes, Quinn, we don't always find the ones we are intended to be with first. We find the people who help us grow and mature and become the people we are meant to be. Then we find the people that we can spend the rest of our lives with. The ones that fulfil us and make every little memory worthwhile."

Quinn smiled at her mother: "I think she is the one that does that for me. I can't see myself being without her, Mom. I don't know what I will do if she doesn't... if she doesn't pull through. I need her to be okay."

"I know you do. She's strong and I am pretty sure that she loves you just as much as you love her. Santana will pull through Quinn."

Quinn's bottom lip twitched: "What if she doesn't, Mom? What if she isn't the same afterwards?"

"Then we will take it from there. But right now you need to have faith in her."

* * *

Santana sat staring out of the window, her visitors were updating her on all that had happened, they were making sure she was caught up on everything even though they couldn't know that she could hear them.

Kurt took Rachel aside, right next to where Santana was standing. Kurt spoke in a hushed tone so that no one else could hear him. Santana moved closer, into ear shot.

"We need to speak to Quinn, Rachel. If Santana doesn't make it, we need to be there for Quinn as much as possible."

"We can't talk like that Kurt. We have to believe that Santana will make it, positivity."

"I know, I know. But someone has to take a not-so-bright view. She has to have a support system."

Santana was listening to the in-case-Santana-dies planning but she couldn't bring herself to care. She was just happy that there was someone other than Judy Fabray who would be there for Quinn. She knew that the Glee club, well the Original Gleek's, would be.

Santana started humming a song that, in her mind, she hoped Quinn could hear:

_Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass, before you know it you're frozen_

_But something happened for the very first time with you  
My heart melted to the ground, found something true  
And everyone's looking 'round, thinking I'm going crazy_

_But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you_

* * *

Quinn walked into Santana's hospital room once again, however, this time she felt slightly more refreshed and she had managed a few hours of sleep on a decent bed. Quinn kissed Santana on her forehead before sitting down in her usual chair. Maribel had just left to get some coffee and make a few phone calls.

"Morning baby."

Quinn sat watching the heart monitor for a few minutes before saying: "You know I'm starting to feel a little crazy, talking to someone who doesn't respond. Oh well."

"You once told me that you love it when I sing, maybe I should try that hmmm..."

_I can be tough  
I can be strong  
But with you  
It's not like that at all  
There's a girl  
That gives a shit  
Behind this wall  
You just walked through it_

_And I remember all those crazy things you said_  
_You left them running through my head_  
_You're always there, you're everywhere_  
_But right now I wish you were here._  
_All those crazy things we did_  
_Didn't think about it, just went with it_  
_You're always there, you're everywhere_  
_But right now I wish you were here_

_Damn, Damn, Damn,_  
_What I'd do to have you_  
_Here, here, here_  
_I wish you were here._  
_Damn, Damn, Damn_  
_What I'd do to have you_  
_Near, near, near_  
_I wish you were here._

_I love_  
_The way you are_  
_It's who I am_  
_Don't have to try hard_  
_We always say_  
_Say it like it is_  
_And the truth_  
_Is that I really miss_

_All those crazy things you said_  
_You left them running through my head_  
_You're always there, you're everywhere_  
_But right now I wish you were here._  
_All those crazy things we did_  
_Didn't think about it, just went with it_  
_You're always there, you're everywhere_  
_But right now I wish you were here_

_Damn, Damn, Damn,_  
_What I'd do to have you_  
_Here, here, here_  
_I wish you were here._  
_Damn, Damn, Damn_  
_What I'd do to have you_  
_Near, near, near_  
_I wish you were here._

_No, I don't wanna let go_  
_I just wanna let you know_  
_That I never wanna let go_

_No, I don't wanna let go_  
_I just wanna let you know_  
_That I never wanna let go_

_Damn, Damn, Damn,_  
_What I'd do to have you_  
_Here, here, here_  
_I wish you were here_  
_Damn, Damn, Damn_  
_What I'd do to have you_  
_Near, near, near_  
_I wish you were here._

_Damn, Damn, Damn_  
_What I'd do to have you_  
_Here, here, here_  
_I wish you were here._  
_Damn, Damn, Damn_  
_What I'd do to have you_  
_Near, near, near_  
_I wish you were here._

Quinn looked into her motionless love's face, looking for some flicker of movement, any sign that she had heard Quinn. Santana stood behind her and wiped the tear that had just leaked from her eye. Santana placed her left hand on Quinn's right shoulder, Quinn drew an audible breath but did not move. Right then Santana felt a shooting pain in her chest. Her nails dug into Quinn's shoulder as the machine attached to her still body started emitting a shrill beep. Nurses came rushing into the room. One of them pulled Quinn away, she stood in the corner, silently watching as the nurses tried their hardest to revive Santana.

"She's gone into cardiac arrest, get the paddles." One nurse shouted.

"Here, here." Another nurse said as he handed her the paddles.

"Charging to 180. Clear?"

With that Quinn watched as 180 volts of electricity coursed through Santana's body. Her back lifted off the bed.

"No change. Charge to 200. Clear?"

Another 200 volts and Quinn couldn't watch any longer. She all but ran out of the room and into the corridor as Maribel came rushing towards her with coffee in hand.

"I saw them rushing into her room. Is she okay? Quinn! Is she okay?" Maribel asked, her tone panicked.

Quinn had to control her breathing and speak around her tears: "Her heart stopped. She stopped breathing."


	13. How I Floated In Nothing

**A/N: Hello :-))... I really have to thank everyone for their amazingly kind reviews! I really have been inspired to keep this story alive.**

**Hahaha I'm sort of glad that this story is breaking your hearts because that means that you're invested in it and that means that you will keep reading!**  
**If anyone has any constructive criticism and/or anything they would like to see in future chapters then just let me know!**

**Lastly:FabrayQS - I am so winning on points now because I posted another chapter and I think you will like it! I'm glad you liked the song choice, I was listening to music while I was writing and it came on and I was like BINGO!**  
**Also, hahahahaha *airpunch* I totally embarrassed you in front of your friends for a change. Payback for the doctors office the other day! Hope you enjoy this one too!**

**Please read and review, it is ALWAYS appreciated!**  
**Thanks :-))**

* * *

"Hey San?"

"Yeah Brit?"

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if you had told Quinn how you felt in high school?"

"Yeah, I guess I have thought about it a lot."

"And what do you think would have happened?"

"I think we would have had a huge, public locker-front smack down and then I don't think we would have ever spoken again. Not as frenemies, friends or, well, girlfriends."

Brittany didn't reply. Instead she just looked around.

"San?"

"Yeah Brit?"

"Where are we?"

"We are..." Santana surveyed her surroundings before looking back at her blonde haired, blue eyed friend,"I don't know Brit."

Santana once again looked around. She watched as the environment around her turned into a completely empty and almost eerie park. Santana noticed the big, red slide which was dulled slightly by the lack of lighting. At the bottom of the slide was a patch of dirt surrounded by slightly brown grass. The patch had obviously been made by the many children that had trodden all over the grass as they had disembarked from the slide.

Santana's eyes carried on scanning, they landed on the swing not too far from the slide. Santana started walking towards the swings, Brittany following not too far behind.

Santana sat on the swing as Brittany sat to her left. The brunette kicked the toe of her boot into the ground underneath the swing. Once again, instead of grass, there was only a patch of dirt. Santana shivered slightly. She wrapped her arms around herself and looked over at Brittany.

"Aren't you cold, Brit?"

She looked over at Santana, Santana was surprised by the lack of sparkle that the blonde's blue eyes usually held: "No, I'm fine."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, each not looking at the other. Santana suddenly found the engravings on the wood of the swing very interesting.

"Where are we, Santana?" Brittany asked again with a bit more frustration and annoyance evident in her voice.

Santana looked over at Brittany, unsettled by the tone of voice that she wasn't used to from her best friend.

"I don't know, Brit. I'm just as lost as you are."

"You have to know, San. You have to know!"

Santana was suddenly unreasonably annoyed: "Why do I have to know, Brit? I can't always know everything. I'm not perfect, okay!"

Brittany shook her head and looked down before saying: "You're always lost. You're always scared. But you have nothing to be afraid of."

The disappointment in Brittany's voice made Santana want to defend herself: "I am not always scared."

"Then prove it."

"How? How do I prove something like that?"

"Tell me where we are, San. You should know."

Santana looked around again, she rose from the swing, a frustrated sigh making its way past her lips as she started to walk to the edge of her field of vision. Santana noticed something that she recognised. A light seemed to have been switched on around her. Santana stood staring down at the bench with the initials that she had been tracing on the night she had been waiting for Quinn in the park. She spun around and saw the merry-go-round where she had spoken to Quinn, where she had opened up to Quinn and where Quinn in turn had opened up to her.

Santana walked towards the merry-go-round. She climbed onto the circular piece and sat on a pole. Brittany was suddenly at the edge of the merry-go-round. She pushed off softly so that the two of them were spinning slowly.

"You know Brit, I think this has to be one of the most calming things ever." Santana said as she shut her eyes and allowed herself to move in slow circular motions, the earlier frustration being forgotten by each turn of the circular object.

"I know."

"We are in a park, more specifically, the park near Rachel and Kurt's place. The one where Quinn and I finally managed to sort our shit out." Santana began.

Santana went quiet again, Brittany's only answer was a short nod.

"I thought she wasn't going to come." Santana said softly, "I don't know what I would have done if she didn't come. I mean I lost you and I lost Glee and I lost high school. I couldn't stand not having her too."

"I think you couldn't stand any more rejection, San. Your whole life you have been afraid of not fitting in, of being on the outside looking in and there was Quinn, the one who you had genuinely opened up to, you had given her the power to break you."

Santana looked over at Brittany, who was staring at her intently.

"I..." Santana took a deep breath and shrugged, "I guess so."

"Why are there no children playing in the park, San?"

Santana looked around, she had a gut feeling that she knew the answer to this: "Because... Because I don't think I have that child in me anymore. I feel like I lost my childhood to secrets and lies. I lost it to trying to be too mature too quickly. I lost it to not making and appreciating good friends when I had the chance. I lost it to being someone who wasn't me."

Brittany smiled: "You get it, don't you?"

Santana took one last look at her surroundings before nodding.

"Now tell me, where are we San?"

"We are in my head." Santana looked right at Brittany before asking her the next question, "Am I dead, Brit?"

Brittany stood up and climbed off the merry-go-round: "It's all up to you, San. You have to decide whether you want to get off and go back to her and be everything to her that she needs or you could stay here, going in circles." Brittany gestured to the merry-go-round.

Santana stayed seated: "What if I don't think I can? What if I screw us up? What if I screw her up?"

"You have to trust that your love will carry you through and boy do you love her, San. Also there are a lot of people that will set you right before you do something stupid. I'm not saying it's going to be perfect. I'm just saying that, at the end of the day, you and Quinn were always meant to be together."

Santana watched as Brittany whirled around in her usual dancer fashion.

Santana stood up: "Hey Brit!"

Brittany spun around from her position a few metres away: "Yes."

"Why are you in my head?"

Brittany winked and gave Santana a smile before saying: "Because I'm your best friend, silly. Also talking to yourself would probably have freaked you out. I mean I'm working on cloning but it's still not widely accepted."

Brittany turned once more to keep walking. Santana watched her friend intently and was slightly startled when Brittany turned around again.

"Oh, and one last thing, San. For future reference, I hope you realise that the real Brittany will call dibs on all naming of pets privileges. And I am almost certain your goldfish will be called Bubbles, so keep that in mind."

Brittany waved as she twisted around again and walked with purpose.

Santana smiled despite herself as Brittany disappeared beyond her field of vision.

* * *

Quinn sat on the floor outside Santana's room, Maribel stood in the doorway watching the drawn curtains that surrounded her daughter's bed.

"Charge to 220! Clear!"

Quinn heard the noise again, the one that told her that electricity was currently being pushed into Santana's body. Quinn's body felt as though it was frozen to the spot, however, all she wanted to do was block her ears and run far, far away.

Quinn felt a drop of something liquid fall down her cheek. She touched her hand to the wet spot. She brought her hand to eye level and saw a clear liquid. She was crying.  
As Quinn sat on a hospital floor, tears silently leaking from her eyes, she realised that she would be in serious trouble if she lost Santana.

Quinn was not one to cry often. She had been raised to keep her feelings hidden in a far away private place and that was how she had lived her life. Somehow Santana had managed to shove her hands into that place and pull the feelings all the way to the surface. Santana had basically brought her to her knees.

Quinn looked up at Maribel, the woman's eyes were glued to the curtain. She was not blinking, she barely looked like she was breathing. Quinn stood up and stood in front of Maribel, blocking her view.

Quinn sought Maribel's eyes out as she took her hands in her own. When the two women made eye contact, Quinn bowed her head and did the only thing she could think of in this situation, she prayed. She prayed for the first time in years. She prayed for Santana, she prayed for her family, she prayed for every single thing she could think of that would protect Santana.

_Beep... Beep...Beep..._

The two women heard the sound at the same time. Their heads lifted and they both turned to the drawn curtain.

"We have a pulse!" The nurse's relieved voice cut through the sudden tension that had risen in the space between the watching family and the people trying to save Santana's life.

The curtain was all but ripped open and the nurses came barrelling past them with Santana's bed in tow.

"Where are you taking her?" Quinn called out.

"The OR, she needs to be operated on to fix the problem." A nurse said as she stopped in front of them. She pulled a set of forms from the table behind her.

"Mrs Lopez, these are consent forms for the heart surgery. We need you to sign them." Maribel grabbed the forms and scribbled a signature hastily.

"Thanks." The nurse said before turning and almost sprinting after the patient.

* * *

Maribel grabbed Quinn's hand and stood up: "It's the doctor."

The two women steeled themselves for the news that the doctor was about to deliver. It could either be a devastating blow or an overwhelming miracle.

"She is okay. We managed to fix the tear and there is very little, if any, other damage." The doctor said as he approached. Apparently he understood that suspense was not a good thing in this situation.

Quinn collapsed into the uncomfortable plastic chair that had been her spot for the past few hours.

She dropped her head into her hands and sobbed. She sobbed out of pure relief. Quinn took a few moments to compose herself before standing up and asking the doctor: "Can I see her?"

"You may. She will still be under anaesthesia but I'm sure just seeing her will help a little."

"Thank you." Maribel said gratefully. She grabbed Quinn's hand again and walked towards Santana's recovery room.

* * *

Quinn had been sitting next to Santana's bed for the past 3 hours. The anaesthesia was supposed to be wearing off by now and even though she knew it was a shot in the dark, she was hoping that Santana would wake up.

Santana's hand shifted in her own. Quinn squeezed a little and Santana squeezed back.

"San, baby? Can you hear me?"

Quinn waited for a response but one wasn't forthcoming.

"San, it's Quinn. Answer me if you can hear me please."

"Quinn." It was barely audible but Quinn was sure that Santana had said her name.

"Yes San. I'm here." Quinn said as she moved closer to Santana's face in order to hear any words coming out of her mouth.

"Q, I need water." Santana croaked.

Quinn jumped up and grabbed the ice chips that were on her tray: "Here. Here, have these."

Santana accepted the small pieces of water into her arid mouth.

Quinn slowly drew the slivers of ice across Santana's plump but dry lips. She felt the shivers make their way up her spine as she looked down. Santana's lips were pressed against her finger and her eyes were closed. Santana's eyes opened and her hand lifted, she grabbed the front of Quinn's shirt and pulled her down with as much power as she could muster. Quinn's face was now in close proximity to Santana's. Quinn couldn't have been more relieved to feel Santana's breath against her face.

Santana parted her lips slightly and brought Quinn the rest of the way down to her lips. Quinn was in heaven as she felt the full pressure of Santana's mouth against her own in what felt like forever. Quinn slid her tongue along Santana's bottom lip asking for entrance to her mouth. Santana allowed Quinn's tongue into her mouth.

Quinn so badly wanted the kiss to go on forever, however she knew that if she didn't look into the open and alert chocolate brown orbs that belonged to a certain beautiful brunette then she would most likely go crazy.

Quinn pulled back just far enough that she could look at Santana but still feel her breath on her face.

"San... I thought... I thought I had lost you." Quinn said breathlessly.

"Never. I would never leave you." Santana said, equally as breathless, her smile obvious in her eyes.

Quinn squeezed her eyelids together as tears of joy threatened to spill over.

"Get up here." Santana said, patting the space on her bed that she hoped the blonde would occupy.

Quinn climbed onto the bed next to Santana and lay her head in the space where Santana's neck joined her shoulder. Quinn breathed in the scent that was uniquely Santana. She revelled in the feeling of the brunette's arms around her once again.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah." Quinn said in a slightly rough voice.

"We're going to have to name our goldfish Bubbles. You know that right?" Santana said.

Quinn giggled: "You do know Brittany will be really annoyed if we don't let her help right."

"I know. But I kind of think that would be the name she would pick out."

Quinn sighed.

"What's bothering you, Lucy Q?" Santana asked solemnly.

"I missed your voice, San. I missed you so damn much. It was scary." Quinn said, her voice cracking a little.

Quinn wasn't looking into Santana's face at that moment, however, if she had been, she would have seen the tremble of Santana's bottom lip and the single tear that escaped her eye. Santana knew that had she opened her mouth to speak, nothing but crying noises would come out. Instead she pulled the blonde closer into her and held on to the one person that had truly kept her in this world.


	14. How We Started The Recovery

**A/N: Another chapter!**

**Quinntana2: Hahaha you started crying before the chapter even began... Now I'm worried that the story is too sad hahaha...**  
**FabrayQS: I'm just going to say this - More Bubbles... Also, I'm trying to think of more ways to get points... Would this chapter be a good way? ;-))**

**Hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Thank you for all of the great comments!**  
**Please read and review!**

* * *

Santana had been in hospital for nearly a month and the doctor had finally decided that she was fit and healthy enough to go home. She was being discharged that day.

Quinn walked into the hospital room and was immediately greeted by a view of her favourite Latina's curvaceous behind. Even in a pair of jeans and a hoodie, Santana still managed to look gorgeous.

Quinn walked up behind Santana and slowly wound her arms around the brunette's waist. Santana jumped a little but was quickly placated when she realised who it was.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" Quinn asked.

"No," Santana brushed the question off, "you just surprised me. That's all."

Quinn's retort was quickly silenced as Santana turned in her arms and pressed their lips together. As soon as Quinn's breath had been taken away, Santana removed her lips from Quinn's red ones and pulled her into a hug. Santana buried her head in the space between Quinn's neck and shoulder.

"I can't wait to get out of this sorry excuse of a hospital. Seriously, I want to know if anybody even tastes the food before serving it. It's disgusting." Santana's muffled voice came from below Quinn's right ear.

Quinn gave a short laugh, knowing that Santana whole-heartedly meant what she had just said.

"You ready to go?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, I'm all packed and ready." Santana responded as she pulled away from Quinn.

The nurse walked into the room pushing a wheelchair in front of her.

"Miss Lopez, you ready to go?" She asked politely.

Santana looked down at the wheelchair and gave it a disgusted look: "I still don't see why that is necessary."

The nurse laughed at the line that Santana had been feeding her for the past 2 hours.

"It's just until the door, hospital policy." She reiterated, "If you are all signed out then you can be on your way."

Santana shook her head slightly before turning to grab her bag, Quinn's hand enveloped hers around the handle. She turned to the beautiful blonde beside her.

"I got it." Quinn said, placing a loving kiss on Santana's cheek.

"I'm not disabled you know." Santana said in a huff as she walked over to the wheelchair.

Quinn giggled: "Wow, you are so grateful."

Santana said nothing, instead she shrugged and a small smile grew on her face. Santana sat down and allowed the nurse to wheel her to the door. As the group of three moved towards the door many smiling faces waved at them and wished them well. Santana was never a people person but for some reason, these nurses and employees had taken a distinct liking to her bitchy, straightforward mannerisms. Santana's irritation soon disappeared and was replaced by a quiet sadness as she left the people who had saved her life, the people who had brought her back to Quinn.

They stopped at the glass sliding front doors and the nurse put the brakes on. Santana got up gingerly, her chest was still sore after all.

She turned to the smiling nurse and said: "Well, thanks for everything. I'll make sure not to be back here."

The nurse laughed as she pulled Santana into a careful hug: "You and your unique tongue shall be missed, Satan."

Santana sniffed quietly before whispering into the nurse's ear: "I can never thank you enough, you know. You saved my life."

"Just be happy and live each day to the fullest." The nurse replied.

Santana pulled away and nodded before turning towards the door that Quinn was holding open for her. She kept her face slightly hidden so as not to allow Quinn to see the tears that she was discreetly getting rid of. Santana got into the car slowly as Quinn said her goodbyes.

Santana and Quinn were finally heading home.

* * *

Santana was lying on her side, in bed, staring at Quinn's sleeping form. It had been too long since she had been able to just appreciate the blonde locks, beautiful skin and perfect nose that graced the face of her girlfriend. Santana lifted her hand and removed a lock of hair that had fallen in front of Quinn's closed eyes. Quinn shifted slightly before her eyes opened.

"Hey." Santana whispered before moving forward and pecking Quinn on the lips. She returned to her original position before saying: "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Actually, I'm lying. I wanted to wake you up." Santana corrected herself.

Quinn giggled lazily: "You're such a bitch."

Santana shrugged: "Head Bitch In Charge."

Quinn giggled again, she shifted herself so that she too was laying on her side facing Santana, her head being held up by her hand. Santana couldn't help but stare into her green-brown eyes. She was captivated.

"I want to ask you something, you don't have to say yes, but just consider it okay?" Quinn said as her hand caressed Santana's cheek.

Her fingers moved over the soft, smooth skin towards the brunette's plump lips. Her fingers traced the shape of Santana's lips slowly as she answered Quinn's question by nodding.

"Would you consider moving in together?" Quinn asked.

Santana lifted herself up and moved to straddle Quinn's thighs. As she hovered over the blonde she answered: "I would love to move in with you."

Quinn smiled as she pulled Santana onto her so that all of her body weight was resting on Quinn.

Santana started to kiss Quinn with purpose. She swiped her tongue along Quinn's bottom lip. Quinn allowed Santana's tongue entrance. Santana took the opportunity to slide her tongue along Quinn's, savouring the feeling of closeness that it brought her.

However, the bubble that she was in seemed to burst as Quinn pushed her away. Santana rested on her elbows and gave Quinn a questioning look from above her.

"Sexually deprived hottie from Lima Heights here, Q." Santana said in frustration.

"I know, I just want to make sure that your chest is okay."

Santana smirked: "Oh Quinn Fabray... Nothing is going to stop me from making sweet love to you right now. Got it?"

"Got it." Quinn said, her own smirk and raised eyebrow in place.

Santana smiled genuinely, her nose scrunching up and her eyes crinkling. With that smile firmly in place she replaced her lips on Quinn's and continued where she left off. Her lips soon leaving Quinn's lips and heading south, trailing a line down her body, through the valley created by her breasts, caressing the line running down the middle of her abs.

Santana kept her mouth on Quinn's body but looked up at the same time to look into Quinn's face. She kept kissing the exact same place right below Quinn's navel.

She punctuated each kiss with a word: "You. Quinn. Fabray. Are. The. Most. Beautiful. Woman. That. I. Have. Ever. Met."

Quinn smiled at Santana: "I love you."

Quinn's took Santana's face in her hands and guided her up until they were face to face again. As she started to kiss the brunette, she carefully shifted her position so that she was on top.

Quinn's hand worked its way down Santana's neck and slowly over her breasts. Santana's breathy moans became more evident. Quinn's hand continued its progress over the Latina's quivering abs, all the way to her hip bone, where it stayed for a few seconds before Santana ground up insistently into Quinn's body.

Quinn took the hint and wasted no time in slipping her fingers into Santana. Santana broke the kiss as she tossed her head back with a groan, her eyes closed and Quinn's name slipping out of her lips.

Quinn started to push into her slowly, every thrust had meaning behind it. This was more than 'welcome home sex'. This was 'I'm so glad that I still get to wake up to you sex'. Quinn's eyes were fixed on Santana's face. This was her time to be thankful that someone had been listening to her prayers, that someone had taken pity on her and left this person in her life.

Quinn had had so little time with Santana in this capacity, as her girlfriend. She had spent so much time fighting against the current that had brought her to this woman and this relationship and when she had finally given in and allowed herself to be happy, she had nearly lost it all to something so mindless.

Santana came undone underneath her and Quinn memorised her every feature all over again. She would never forget how lucky she was.

* * *

Quinn rolled over, half way between being asleep and being awake. Her hand reached out next to her, expecting to come into contact with a warm body but instead feeling nothing. She realised what had woken her up. Santana wasn't in bed. She turned over and looked at her clock.

_2:30AM_

"San?" Quinn said softly.

She heard no answer. Quinn got up and walked towards the bathroom. She pushed the door open, the light wasn't on and there was no one inside. Quinn turned and made her way to the bedroom door. She turned the handle and pushed it open, she looked out into the passage and saw no one, Quinn heard a faint whimper coming from near the kitchen. Quinn quickly walked there and was greeted by the sight of Santana clutching her knees to her chest, rocking backwards and forwards on the floor. Quinn figured out where the faint whimpering was coming from, however, now it was punctuated every now and then by a gasp.

"San, baby. What's wrong?" Quinn said as she knelt down in front of Santana. Tears were streaming down Santana's face and as she looked at Quinn, Quinn saw glazed over eyes.

"He was right there. He had a gun. I didn't know what to do." Santana forced out, she sounded like a 5 year old child, afraid for her life.

Quinn looked around but saw nothing out of place. She sat down next to the Latina and pulled her into her arms, they stayed like that until Santana cried herself back to proper sleep. Quinn mustered all the strength she could and picked Santana up. She carried her to bed and placed her down softly. She got in on her side and quickly enveloped Santana once more. Santana rolled over in her arms and inhaled Quinn's scent.

* * *

Quinn hated having to leave Santana alone after what had happened the previous night. However, she had a meeting with her publishers that she could not miss. She had phoned her agent to see if he could reschedule but seeing as how she had already rescheduled three times, it was now or never. She got dressed quietly and left a note telling Santana that she loved her and that she would be back in a few hours.

* * *

Quinn unlocked the door to her apartment and walked inside, music was playing. She dropped her bag at the front door and walked into the kitchen where Santana was leaning over a bowl filled with water.

"Hey you." Quinn said quietly.

Santana turned around with a smile on her face: "Hey Q, look what I got!"

Santana stepped aside and allowed Quinn to see the goldfish that was swimming around in the bowl. Quinn laughed as she walked over to Santana and gave her a hello kiss.

"We have to skype Brittany right now." Quinn said.

Santana picked up the bowl and followed Quinn to her laptop. Quinn switched it on and called Brittany on skype. Brittany answered after the first two rings.

"Quinn! I have missed you guys so much. Where's San?" Brittany asked.

"I'm right here. Hey B." Santana said as she came into the picture holding the goldfish.

"What's that?" Brittany asked.

"It's our new pet fish. We wanted to ask your opinion on the name. We were thinking Bubbles?" Quinn said.

"Ooooh, Bubbles. You should totally call in Lord Bubbles the Third." Brittany added.

"Why the Third?" Santana asked.

"Duh San, he's the third member of your family. Honestly, people call me the dumb one." Brittany said as she rolled her eyes.

Santana looked slightly offended for a moment before relenting and saying: "Nah Brit. You are definitely the genius out of us."

"Okay, so it's settled. Lord Bubbles the Third has officially joined the family." Quinn concluded.

"Guys, I am totally going to skype you later but I have a ton of homework so I have to go or my Mom is going to kill me. I'm glad you're both doing well and I want to visit you guys soon okay!" Brittany said.

"We miss you, Brit. Go work hard." Quinn said.

"Yeah, bye B. Have fun." Santana said with a wink.

Brittany winked back before ending the call.

Santana walked back to the kitchen to go put Bubbles down. Quinn followed her wordlessly. Quinn stood in the doorway, completely lost in thought.

"Earth to creepy Quinn. Are you even on this planet with us?" Santana asked as she waved her hand in front of Quinn's face.

Quinn shook her head slightly before answering: "Yeah, I'm with you."

"What's wrong?" Santana asked, frown lines appearing on her forehead.

"Are we going to talk about what happened last night?" Quinn asked.

Santana stared at Quinn for a moment before turning away: "No, we aren't because there is nothing to talk about okay. It was a onetime thing. I had a nightmare, that's all."

"Well that nightmare obviously came from somewhere, San." Quinn countered.

"Can we please just drop this!" Santana shouted as she slammed her fist on the counter.

"No we can't." Quinn said in a calm voice, "I need to know that you are okay, and if you aren't then you need to find someone that can help you be okay."

Santana turned her back to Quinn again, head bowed as she gripped onto the counter so hard that her knuckles turned white.

"San..." Quinn approached Santana and put her hand on the shaking brunette's shoulder. At the contact Santana spun around.

"You really want to know what's wrong. Fine I will tell you. I am scared shitless, I can't sleep at night, I feel like I want to hurl every waking minute and every fucking footstep I hear makes my heart beat so quickly I think it's going to split my chest open. And then to top it all off, whenever I look in the mirror I'm reminded of that night by this ugly as fuck scar on my chest." Santana shouted.

Santana was breathing heavily now.

She started again in a quieter, calmer, almost vulnerable tone: "You don't know what that's like Quinn, to have a daily, visible reminder of the single scariest moment in your life."

Santana's breathing was slowing down again, her heart rate returning to normal. She let out a breath that she hadn't realised she was holding as she slid down the counter and sat on the floor. Santana held her head in her hands. Quinn sat down in front of her.

Santana spoke again, lifting her head to meet Quinn's eyes: "I was so afraid that I was going to lose you, that I was going to lose me. But most of all I was afraid I was going to lose us."

Quinn stood up, wordlessly, and held her hands out to help Santana up. Santana gave her a confused look before taking her hands and allowing herself to be pulled to her feet.

"Stay here." Quinn said before quickly disappearing, Santana heard her bustling around and then she heard the sound of running water. A few minutes later Quinn re-entered the kitchen and took one of Santana's hands. She led her into the bathroom.

The overhead light was off, instead, the bathroom was lit by many candles scattered on every surface. The light they cast was soft and dim.

Quinn turned to Santana and slowly started to unbutton her top. Quinn focused on each button individually as if it held the key to a great treasure. Santana's eyes were on Quinn's fingers as they worked. Quinn slid the completely unbuttoned shirt off of Santana's shoulders. She softly kissed the pink scar on Santana's upper chest. Santana closed her eyes, savouring the sensation of Quinn's breath on her exposed skin. Quinn lifted her head once more and looked Santana in the eyes, forcing the brunette to return the eye contact. Quinn did not once remove her eyes from Santana's as she undid the buttons of her skinny jeans. She helped Santana remove them before leading her over to the bath and helping her in. Santana sat down and watched as Quinn slipped her cardigan off of her shoulders, she then unzipped the dress that she was wearing and let it slide down her body until it hit the floor. Finally she removed her leggings and stood in all her naked glory for Santana to see. Quinn climbed in the bath and lay back against Santana. Santana encircled her with her arms and they sat in silence for a few minutes.

Quinn broke the silence by saying: "That scar is going to fade one day, the memories that you have of that night will too. But one thing that won't fade is my love for you. Don't be scared that I won't be there or that you won't be there because no matter what we'll be together. Just remember that okay."

"You can't make promises of forever like that, Quinn. It could so easily change in a second." Santana said into her ear.

"You're with me now, aren't you San? Not even a bullet could stop you. Have a little faith." Quinn said as she placed her hands over the darker ones that were resting on her stomach. Quinn sighed and melted into the warm embrace of the body behind her.

"How can you be so sure that nothing is going to happen?" Santana asked uncertainly.

"I'm not sure that nothing is going to happen, San. I'm just sure that if anything does happen we will stick together come hell or high water."


	15. How Baking Became Well

**A/N: Hello dear readers... I would just like to say that I haven't watched the newest episode of Glee yet and this makes me sooooooo unhappy. However, I sahll watch it soon.**  
**In the meantime, I bring you this chapter which I hope you enjoy.**  
**I do have to say one thing before I finish this AN. I always was and always will be a Quinntana shipper, purely because I think Santana and Quinn match each other on a level that not many other couples could, they call each other on the bull shit and even after Slapsgiving, the locker throwdown and Santana indirectly giving Quinn mono they have still found their way back to each other. Having said all of that, it pisses me off that RIB don't understand how their show (and in this case I'm specifically speaking about Brittana) can influence those around them. They, along with their team of writers, need to pull their socks up. Rant over.**

**Now:**

**I have to say thank you to FabrayQS who totally inspired me for this chapter and helped me out with some ideas there. (have 20 more points) Best ever!**

**Quinntana2: This chapter will not make you cry, I promise :-))**

**So now on to the story, read and review. Also ENJOY! :-))**

* * *

Quinn opened the front door to her apartment. She listened intently for any indication as to whether Santana was there or not. The brunette had slept at her place the night before but hadn't told Quinn if she would be there when Quinn got back.

The silence that surrounded her was the confirmation that Quinn needed to tell her that Santana was not there. Quinn sighed.

"Can we just decide where we are going to live already." She said to no one but the walls of her apartment.

Quinn pulled out her phone and sent Santana a message:

Q - Where are you?

S - Hello to you too Fabgay ;-)

S – I'm at home. You coming over?

Q – Fabgay? Really? You can do so much better! Yeah I'll be there in a few.

S – Good. I love you.

The frustration with Santana's inability to commit to a conversation about their living situation was dimmed a little as Quinn smiled at the message that Santana had just sent.

Q – I sort of love you too bitch ;-)

S – Ha! And I'm the one who could do better! Bitch is so creative.

Quinn laughed, in her mind she could literally picture Santana rolling her eyes and furiously typing on her phone.

Q – Fine. I love you more than I love bacon!

S – Yes! Get your ass here now!

Quinn grabbed her bag and keys and nearly ran out of the front door. Half way down the corridor Quinn suddenly stopped and hurried back to her door as she realised that she hadn't actually locked it.

* * *

Santana sat on the counter, watching the timer on the oven. Her head was being held up by her hand as her elbow rested on her knee. Her cellphone sat next to her on the counter. She looked down at it and pressed a button to light the screen again. She glared at the screen that held no new notifications. It was as if her phone was silently taunting her. All she wanted was a text from Quinn. She hoped that the blonde was on her way over.

The beeping coming from her oven pulled her out of the staring contest that she was losing. Santana slid off the counter and adjusted her dress as she walked over to where her cupcakes were baking. Santana pulled on her oven mitt and opened the door. She retrieved the tray of cupcakes and placed the hot tray on the stove before pulling the oven mitt off again. Santana turned back to her clean mixing bowl and was just about to start measuring out flour when she heard her front door opening.

Santana turned quickly and called out: "Quinn? Is that you?"

No response came for a few seconds and just as Santana was going through her fight or flight options Quinn walked around the corner removing her gloves, scarf and coat.

"Hey baker." Quinn said with a smile.

"Damn Quinn, I was ready to go all Lima Heights on you there, you could have said something when you opened the door." Santana said, turning back to the flour.

Quinn smirked as she walked up behind Santana, she watched for a few seconds as the Latina measured out the first cup of flour and sieved it into the mixing bowl. Quinn's smirk was firmly in place as she slid her arms around Santana's waist. She kissed the Latina on her neck softly. Santana nuzzled into Quinn a little, her face coming around so she could look into Quinn's eyes. Santana's smile faltered as she noticed the devilish grin on Quinn's face.

"Quinn, what are you..." The rest of Santana's sentence was cut off as she felt something hit the front of her neck, just below her mouth. Santana lifted her hand and touched her face before seeing the fine white powder on her finger.

Quinn removed her arms from Santana's waist and stood back, her open-mouthed smile only serving to make her look cuter. Santana slowly turned around, she quirked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes at Quinn.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, did you just throw flour at me?" Santana said in a low and, supposedly, dangerous voice.

Quinn's open-mouthed smile slowly transformed into something way sexier. She pulled her lower lip into her mouth and bit down on it, still smiling. Santana watched as Quinn slowly nodded her head, giving her question an affirmative response.

Santana stepped forward and closed the distance between her and Quinn: "You do know I'm dangerous... and stuff." Santana said in a husky voice.

Quinn's response was not forthcoming so Santana grabbed the front of her shirt, pulling Quinn into her and then turning them around so that Quinn was pressed up against the counter.

Quinn giggled before saying: "I know you're dangerous, but what about the other stuff?"

Santana's hands wound their way around Quinn's body, she stepped nearer to Quinn. They were impossibly close now, their faces centimetres away.

"Well, my love, the things I can do with my hands. You should see. When I touch you, you will feel things that you never thought possible." Quinn sucked in a breath as Santana's hands moved towards her lower back before she pulled them away.

"Am I affecting you, Quinnie-bear?" Santana asked with a seductive smirk firmly in place.

Quinn let out a shaky breath before nodding.

"Good, I hope you are good and horny so you will be even more annoyed by this." Santana said softly into Quinn's ear. Santana pulled away and saw a confused look on Quinn's face.

"Annoyed by what?" the blonde asked.

Santana brought her hand to Quinn's face and trailed it down to her collar bone.

"This." Santana said as she pulled away and started laughing.

Quinn looked down to see the same fine white powder clinging to her.

"You cow!" Quinn said as she turned around and turned back with a smile, holding two handfuls of flour, "This means war."

Santana ran to the other side of the kitchen but was then cornered. Quinn advanced on her with the flour in her hands, looking menacing.

"Quinn... Quinn, just think about this." Santana said, trying to talk Quinn down.

"Oh I am." Quinn said as she threw the first handful at Santana, it covered the front of her dress, Santana squealed and ran towards Quinn. She grabbed both of Quinn's wrists and walked her all the way to the other side of the kitchen, once again Quinn was pressed into the counter. Their playful demeanour had suddenly changed into something a lot different.

Their breathing became shallow, but Santana was still close enough to feel Quinn's chest press into her own as she drew each breath in.

"What are you thinking about doing?" Quinn whispered as she stared into Santana's dark eyes.

"Payback." Was all Santana said as she brought the pale hand that was still holding flour up to Quinn's neck.

"Open your hand Quinn." Santana whispered in a husky voice. Quinn obeyed. Santana pressed Quinn's open hand onto her neck. Their eyes were fixed on Quinn's hand as it made a path down her neck and over her collar bone, where a small amount of skin was bared, before it reached her dress. Santana kept Quinn's hand moving down, pulling the dress with it a little, giving Santana an enticing view of the valley between Quinn's breasts. Santana stopped there and looked up, meeting Quinn's eyes.

They both let out the breath that they had been holding. Santana held Quinn's hand in the same position as their lips met softly, the kiss was passionate and delicate. Santana swiped her tongue along Quinn's lower lip, silently asking for entrance. Quinn moaned slightly as Santana pressed their bodies even closer, making her own hand place pressure on her chest.

Santana released Quinn's hand and brought her own to Quinn's hips. The kiss was becoming steamier and more insistent. Santana broke the kiss and spun Quinn around so that her front was pressed against the counter. Santana kissed the exposed skin of the back of Quinn's neck before unzipping her dress and pulling it off of the blonde's shoulders. Quinn's fingers were splayed on the counter in front of her, she couldn't take her eyes off of them. She felt as if they were the only things keeping her grounded at that stage. She arched back into Santana as the brunette slid her dress down her body, every now and then Quinn would feel the tan fingers gliding along her skin.

Her senses were being overloaded between the open-mouthed, hot kisses that Santana was placing on her shoulders and neck, the tingling feeling and goosebumps that were being left behind by the hands that were trailing down her sides and the feeling of the warm body behind her.

Quinn stepped out of her dress and was going to turn her around when Santana's hands kept her in the same position.

The blonde watched as the tanned hands moved from her hips to her stomach, they moved at an excruciatingly slow pace, upwards. Santana softly slid her hands across the bottom of Quinn's bra before leaving the white material and moving south. Santana reached the top of her underwear and moved down as she felt the heat of Quinn's core through the flimsy material.

Quinn moaned at the contact: "San..."

Santana's hands moved back to Quinn's hips and she turned the blonde around again, so they were face to face. Santana unhooked Quinn's bra and allowed the white material to drop to the floor. Santana lowered her mouth onto the top of Quinn's breast, kissing it softly. Quinn pulled Santana up again and kissed her.

Quinn unzipped Santana's dress and pulled it down. Quinn smiled as she looked down and saw the apparent absence of a bra on Santana's body. Santana smirked before winking at Quinn. Quinn could wait no longer. She pulled Santana back into her and sucked on her pulse point, her hands on Santana's lower back. Santana groaned as Quinn's thigh created a satisfying friction. Santana started a slow grind on Quinn's leg as Quinn started to kiss up her neck and back to her mouth.

It was Santana's turn to be impatient, she broke the kiss and crouched down so that she was eye level with Quinn's underwear, she slid them down the blonde's legs and kissed her navel. Quinn sucked in a breath. Santana moved up the blonde's trembling abs, reaching her breasts. She took one of Quinn's nipples in her mouth, swirling her tongue over the quickly hardening nub. Santana released it with a pop before standing up fully. Quinn licked her lips and Santana decided she wanted to do the same, so she did.

Quinn fiddled with the only bit of material on Santana's body, Santana took that as the signal to remove her underwear, she did so without breaking the kiss.

The two women were pressed up against each other, skin to skin. Quinn grabbed Santana's hand and guided it down to her wet heat, pressing Santana's hand to her core.

"Please, San." Quinn breathed.

Santana took the hint and slid her finger through Quinn's slick folds. Quinn's eyes closed at the contact, however, they quickly opened again to see Santana's lust-filled eyes gazing right at her. Quinn's hand moved to Santana's heated core.

"No more teasing, Q." Santana said as she slid two fingers into Quinn. Quinn dropped her forehead onto Santana's shoulder as Santana's name left her lips.

Quinn copied Santana's action and entered Santana with two fingers. Quinn's other hand was winding itself up in Santana's hair and holding onto the back of her neck. Quinn started to pump in and out of Santana slowly.

Santana, realising that Quinn had adjusted to her fingers, started to pump too. Her other hand being used to brace herself on the counter.

They started to rock into each other, meeting each thrust. Santana felt the pressure in her lower stomach, she felt the knot pulling tighter. Quinn moaned as Santana hit a particularly sensitive spot. That moan sent Santana crashing over the edge. Quinn felt Santana's walls tighten around her fingers. That sensation combined with the way that Santana curled her fingers brought Quinn to the point where she felt her own walls squeeze Santana's fingers and hold them in place.

Santana sought out Quinn's eyes as she kissed her sweetly on the lips. They pulled their fingers out of each other which caused simultaneous moans. Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana's neck, Santana placed her hands on the counter, either side of Quinn. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Just looking at each other, Santana sporadically placing sweet kisses on Quinn's red and slightly puffy lips.

"So, what's your position on naked baking?" Santana asked, with her usual confident smirk.

"Depends." Quinn answered.

"On?"

"Whether or not you plan on wearing an apron and how often you plan on bending down."

"No apron, naked baking, Q. And as often as you want."

"Then I could definitely be okay with naked baking."

* * *

Quinn was leaning back on a large tree, reading a book that she had picked up from the library as Santana lay down with her head on Quinn's lap.

They were in Central Park on a Saturday morning. The sun was shining brightly, however, it was still slightly chilly. All around them families were venturing out. They were surrounded by playing children and laughing adults. Every now and then a barking dog would punctuate the distinctly human sounds.

Santana's eyes were closed but she wasn't sleeping. She was lost in thought when something suddenly occurred to her.

"Q?" Santana asked.

"Hmmm?" Quinn answered, without removing her eyes from the pages in front of her.

"We should go back to Lima soon."

This got Quinn's attention, she marked her page and closed her book before quirking an eyebrow at Santana and saying: "Why?"

"I miss everyone. That's all." Santana said, keeping her eyes closed.

Quinn had been wondering when this would come up. She had been hoping that Santana wouldn't suggest any more trips until they had spoken about moving in together. However, at the rate they were going, they would both be old and grey before they had that conversation. So Quinn decided to take it into her own hands.

"How's about we talk about New York and our living situation before we talk about going to Lima again."

Santana was slightly taken aback by that statement, her eyes opened and she looked up at Quinn. The blonde's face was upside down but Santana could still see the frown lines between her perfectly plucked eyebrows.

"Ooh, Quinnie is mad." Santana said in a joking tone of voice.

"San, seriously. I want to talk about this." Quinn said in her I-Am-No-Where-Near-Joking-Voice.

Santana sighed and got up, she turned to face Quinn and sat cross legged in front of her.

"Okay, let's talk then." Santana said.

Quinn faltered for a second before saying: "I asked you to move in with me, you said yes and then after that you shot down every discussion I tried to have with you about it."

Santana looked down at her hands in her lap: "I know I haven't exactly been completely up for this topic and I'm sorry about that okay. It's just been a shitty few months."

Quinn hooked her finger underneath Santana's chin and forced her to make eye contact with the blonde: "I know it's been a rough few months but we've managed to get through a lot of it together and I think we can do this, San. I'm sick of wasting time. I've done it my whole life and I'm finished with that now."

"I need to know if you asked because of what happened or if you asked because you really wanted it." Santana asked sombrely.

Quinn smiled and shook her head: "You don't get it do you?"

Santana furrowed her brows and asked: "Get what?"

"I have loved you for longer than I was willing to admit to myself. I have come to terms with the fact that I want to spend the rest of my life with a bitchy, arrogant, occasionally selfish, beautiful, talented and secretly kind... woman. I know that seems out of the blue, but really it's not. Yes, watching all of that happen was a motivating factor, but it wasn't the only factor. It was just the thing that made me realise that life is too short to wait for 'what ifs' to happen."

Quinn was now sitting on her knees directly in front of Santana. She beckoned the brunette up with her finger. Santana rose to Quinn's height and asked with an uncommon amount of vulnerability in her eyes: "Is that really how you feel?"

Quinn smiled her mega watt smile and answered simply: "Yeah."

Santana kissed Quinn hard on the mouth, trying to convey the same amount of love through her kiss as Quinn had through her words. Quinn hands were cupping Santana's face as they got lost in each other once again.

Santana pulled back before adding: "I have one condition though."

"What is it?" Quinn asked.

"We need a new apartment. I want something that is ours."

Quinn nodded again, her smile firmly in place. She pecked Santana's lips once again then said: "I'm free on Monday if you want to go apartment hunting."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Santana replied.


	16. How We Found Our Space

**A/N: So it has taken long enough right, but I am back and I have a peace offering. This chapter is going to be the second last chapter as I don't think there is much more of their journey to write. Although I do have a good idea for the last chapter that I think you will like.**

**Thank you to all the people that constantly reviewed and I do apologise for making you wait for so long.**

**Please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think of it**

* * *

Santana unlocked her apartment door and pushed it open. She had come to drop her bags off before going to see Quinn.

Santana walked towards the bedroom and noticed the closed door. She wondered if Quinn was here.

"Quinn?" She called out softly.

No reply came so Santana pushed the door open slowly, bracing herself to attack should someone unwelcome be behind it. Santana stepped into her room slowly but her worried expression was soon replaced by a soft one. On her bed was Quinn's sleeping form. Quinn was hugging the pillow she normally used and wearing the brunette's favourite hoodie. Santana tiptoed over to the bed.

She was silently staring at Quinn as she decided what she should do, when a soft voice said: "Hey creeper, I'm cold."

Santana tried to hide the smile that came to her face but was unsuccessful. Instead she shot back with: "I may be creepy but you're lying in my bed, holding my pillow and wearing my clothes, Goldilocks."

Quinn opened one eye and was about to retort but chose, instead, to close her mouth and cuddle closer to the pillow.

Santana shook her head as the smile that was plastered on her face grew somewhat. Quinn's face was in the pillow as Santana sat on the bed.

Quinn's own smile was being hidden by the carefully positioned pillow. In truth, she had fallen asleep by accident. She hated being away from Santana for any period longer than 2 days and Santana had been in Lima for a week. Quinn wasn't able to go as she had to get some serious writing done to meet her deadline. Quinn felt Santana's body heat as she leaned in closer.

"Come out, come out, Quinniebear." Santana said teasingly.

Quinn tried to stifle the laugh that worked its way through her body. She felt Santana placing feather light kisses on her exposed skin. The goose bumps that were erupting were uncontrollable. Quinn lifted her head and was immediately stopped by the closeness of Santana's smirking face. Quinn could see every fleck in her dark brown eyes, she could see the almost there dimple that formed whenever Santana smirked.

"You know, I'm starting to wonder if we even like each other. I mean, no hello, just a comment about my creepiness." Santana stated. Quinn felt her hot breath hit her lips, she didn't mind at all. She had missed Santana. Not that she would admit that aloud. The brunette would never let her hear the end of it.

"Hello." Quinn said, making Santana smile again, "Creeper..." She added as she softly touched their lips together. Santana didn't even respond. Instead, she focused solely on the kiss that she had been yearning for ever since leaving Quinn at the airport a week ago.

Quinn pulled away first, not moving very far away from Santana's lips though: "I kinda like you... A lot."

Santana gave a small laugh before kissing Quinn lightly on the nose and lying down next to her.

"How was your week? Did you get much writing done?" Santana asked.

Quinn propped her head on the pillow that she was clutching: "Yeah, I'm right back on target. Should be done before the deadline hopefully. How was Lima?"

Santana shrugged: "Boring old Lima. My parents say hi. They were pretty sad that you couldn't come. They still want to give you the 'what are your intentions' speech."

Quinn laughed: "Well, it's not like I could get you pregnant."

Santana snorted: "I don't know, Q. Sometimes, the way you look at me, I feel like it's gonna be BAM, I'm pregnant."

Quinn hid her face in her pillow again as her body shook from laughter. When she had composed herself enough she looked up again: "Seriously S. Did you ever pay attention in biology?"

Santana looked over at Quinn with a raised eyebrow: "Uh, no. And you know I didn't. I had way too many schemes running around my head to pay attention to Mr Reynolds."

Quinn shook her head, she then removed the pillow that was between them and rested her head on Santana's chest.

The slow rise and fall of her chest was rhythmic and sleep inducing. Add to that, the fact that Santana was alternating between playing with her hair and massaging her scalp, Quinn was soon dozing off again. This time with a person instead of a pillow.

* * *

Quinn and Santana walked behind the realtor as he listed all of the positives about the apartment that they were about to view. Quinn rolled her eyes as he hyped this apartment up. It would have been a good sales pitch, had this not been the third time he had used it on them.

Santana squeezed Quinn's hand to tell her to cool off. Quinn had an objection to all of the other apartments they had seen. Santana had understood them but she was getting sick of listening to the greasy realtor in front of them. She was also trying her utmost to not punch him for looking at Quinn in a manner that Santana considered inappropriate.

He unlocked and opened the door, allowing the women to walk in before him. Santana walked in, took one look and knew Quinn wouldn't like it. She spun around and was just about to tell him as much when she realised that he had been staring too far south to be considered appropriate.

Santana had just about enough: "Look you greasy sleezeball. I know that my _girlfriend_" Santana emphasised the title," is one fine lady but I swear to whoever the hell you believe in, that if I turn around as we walk away and you are staring at her ass I will come back here and make you understand the term 'going all Lima Heights'. Got it?"

Quinn turned around as she heard the confrontational note in the beginning of Santana's threat. The brunette may not have had a physically imposing presence as an edge over the man who was accompanying them but she did have a threatening factor that made the realtor shrink away a little. Quinn could have sworn that she had seen a little gulp in his throat.

Santana grasped Quinn's hand and led them out of the apartment. She didn't stop walking as if the building was on fire until they reached the sidewalk.

"Well, I would say that apartment hunting is a piece of cake, right?" Quinn said, trying to lighten the other woman's mood.

She received no response so she looked in the direction that Santana's eyes were focused on. She saw what she assumed the brunette had spotted. It was a sign for a private lease in a relatively well kept building.

"Let's go look there, Q."

Quinn shrugged and said: "Okay, it's worth a try."

* * *

"Thanks, Mrs Gray." Quinn said to the elderly woman who was apparently in charge of the building. She let them into the apartment that was to let and moved aside to allow them to take in the full view.

"Oh honey, it's a pleasure. I'm glad to have some decent looking people view the apartment for a change."

Santana made a disbelieving sound that she managed to cover up as a cough. Quinn pulled her further into the apartment and out of the earshot of Mrs Gray under the pretence of exploring.

"What was that?" Quinn asked, rounding on Santana. "Are you really going to tell me that you don't like this one too, we haven't even looked at it yet."

Santana smirked at Quinn: "Seriously, Q. Decent people?"

Quinn merely frowned at Santana, unsure as to where she was going with this.

Santana shrugged and carried on walking further into the apartment.

"If only she knew how indecent you could be at night, or lunch time… Or any time really." Santana threw over her shoulder.

Quinn shook her head at her girlfriend's terribly dirty mind: "Really, I chose this?" she muttered to herself.

"I heard that!" Santana's voice came back loud and clear.

"I love you, S." Quinn said, smiling as Santana came walking around the corner and back into view.

Santana raised her eyebrows at Quinn and plastered her HBIC glare onto her face. The crease in between her eyebrows, caused by her frown, getting more and more obvious.

Quinn put her sweetest face on before walking closer to Santana and running her index finger over the creases, causing them to fall away slightly.

"Put the bitch face away and tell me what you think of the place." Quinn stated.

"I like it." Santana relented.

"Is that all?" Quinn asked.

"Well, I kinda love it actually. It's perfect. It's got a decent view, it isn't too dark and it's not too small." Santana said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Good because I think I fell in love as soon as I walked through the apartment door."

* * *

Santana stood in the bathroom covering her ears as Kurt and Rachel sang 'Don't Rain On My Parade' for what must have been the 14th time. She was seriously regretting letting Quinn ask them to help with the move.

Quinn appeared in the doorway and rolled her eyes at Santana.

"Seriously, hiding away in the bathroom. Just put earphones in and ignore them."

"I would love to ignore them but their voices could probably be heard in the North Pole."

Quinn looked at Santana with her 'really?' face. Santana knew right then and there her argument would be declared invalid and she would no doubt end up being dragged back out there.

Santana slumped her shoulders, effectively giving in, and walked past Quinn.

Quinn rolled her eyes once again at her girlfriend's behaviour but decided to take pity on her, or rather take pity on Kurt and Rachel. Quinn knew that Santana was one more bar of 'Don't Rain On My Parade' away from going all lima heights on someone.

"Hey, babe why don't you go get us food?" Quinn asked.

A minute later Quinn heard the front door shut as Santana ran out to go get the pizza.

* * *

"We need to find some muscle to bring the couches up." Kurt said as he daintily took a bite from his slice of pizza.

The four of them sat in a circle on the floor of the bare lounge. They had yet to bring up all of the heavy furniture and none of them felt like straining their muscles.

"Oh I could totally get that shit taken care of." Santana said with a smug look on her face.

Quinn raised her eye brow: " No, nope, uh uh. I don't think so."

Santana looked at her with an affronted look: "Babe, I could totally lure them in! I mean, have you seen the babies that have taken up residence on my chest?"

"Yes I have seen them, and I fully appreciate them. And I'm the only one who will be fully appreciating them."

"What? I would never flash someone to help us move!" Santana said, trying to look offended.

Quinn raised her eye brow again and gave Santana a piercing stare.

Santana shrugged and said: "Well it's not like anyone else had any ideas."

Quinn held her glare for another second before breaking out in laughter, soon enough Rachel and Kurt joined as Santana sat and stared at them. Soon a frown formed on her face as she sat back and folded her arms.

Quinn managed to compose herself and stood up, grabbing the empty pizza box to throw away. She bent down in front of Santana and kissed the frown on her forehead before saying: "I totally love your mind more than your twins."

Santana's face relaxed as she said: "I'm not sure if I should be offended or like propose right here."

Kurt laughed and said: "Wife that girl, She-Devil."

Santana smiled and looked over at Rachel who was staring at her. They locked eyes for a second and Santana had a distinct idea about what Rachel was thinking.

Just then Rachel mouthed: "Yeah, you should." To her.

Santana looked over to the kitchen where Quinn had carried on unpacking.


	17. How We Knew We Were Always Meant To Be

A/N: Finally, I have made it to the last chapter. I hope you guys are happy with how it has ended up. This story has taken a long time to finish but I am extremely happy with the end product.

This story has been a fabulous outlet for me.

So read and review please, let me know what you think!

P.S. Thanks for sticking with it even through the long breaks between chapters! There are some cool people out there!

Santana Lopez had never been very good at voicing her feelings. In fact, she was terrible at it sometimes. It took a lot for her to tell someone how she really felt because she always operated under the assumption that the only thing feelings were capable of doing was hurting her.

So when Santana told Quinn that she loved her for the first time, it was a big step and one that she had to be completely sure of before doing it. Santana was dwelling on that thought as she looked through the glass. Her gaze trained on a very specific object.

"So what do you think Miss Lopez?"

"I think it's perfect. I'll take it." Santana replied.

Santana and Quinn stepped through the doors of the Lima Airport and hailed a cab. They were headed straight to Santana's parents. They had made plans to go to a restaurant later that evening with Judy and Santana's parents. Finally they were all going to be able to sit down to a meal together.

Quinn rang the bell and was soon greeted by the smiling face of Maribel Lopez, she opened the door wide and immediately hugged the two women before standing aside and allowing them to pass.

"It's lovely to see you two! We have finally managed to get you both together." She said.

"Hey Mami." Santana said.

"Maribel, it has been ages. I have missed you guys." Quinn said with a smile.

Santana walked into the kitchen, her mother had her back to her as she made them sandwiches for lunch. Quinn was in the shower, freshening up after their flight.

"Hey Mami, I wanted to ask your opinion on something." Santana said quietly.

Maribel turned around, wiping her hands on a dish towel. She looked curiously at Santana, wondering what her child seemed so nervous about.

"What is it, Mija?" She asked, taking note of Santana's wringing hands and the crease she got between her eyes when she was thinking particularly hard about something.

Santana looked at the doorway behind her, making sure that Quinn wasn't within earshot.

Santana took a deep breath: "I am going to ask Quinn to marry me. Well, what I mean is, I was wondering if you think it is a good idea?"

Santana looked hard at her mother, as if trying to read her mind. Maribel was silent for a few seconds before saying: " You know Santana, when you first told me that you were not interested in men, my first thought was 'my child will never know a happy, normal life'. And for the last part of your high school career I was convinced that would be the truth. Brittany is lovely and she has been an amazing friend and person towards you. I don't doubt for a second that she gave you so much support and strength through your coming out. I remember after the Finn incident, you came home crying your eyes out and you would not tell me what happened. I came up to your room later that night to see if you would talk to me but still you said nothing. Then Brittany rang the doorbell and I brought her up to your room and the look in your eyes when you saw her. It was as if the light had returned." Maribel wiped a tear from her eyes, " I knew it then. I knew what you hadn't told me about your relationship with her. I see the same thing with Quinn, only, to a greater extent. When Quinn walks in the room you seem to lose your breath and suddenly grow a few inches taller. You can't keep your eyes off of her. You love her, simple as. "

Maribel placed the dish towel on the counter and walked nearer to her daughter: " I cannot tell you how proud I would be if you married Quinn, I cannot tell you because there are simply no words to describe it. You love her, she loves you and you should never ever let that slip away."

Santana smiled at her mother and hugged her.

She cleared her throat before saying: "Right Mami, there is something I need to do before dinner. Can you cover for me if Quinn asks where I went?"

"With pleasure, Mija." Mrs Lopez said with a wink.

The doorbell rang as Judy Fabray was reading in the lounge. She placed the bookmark in the correct spot and got up.

"Who is it?" She called through the door.

"It's Santana."

Judy opened the door to her daughter's girlfriend: "Santana, I wasn't expecting to see you and Quinn until tonight."

Santana hugged Judy before saying: "It's just me, Quinn doesn't know I'm here."

"Oh?" Judy said with a confused expression.

"Can I come in? I have something really important that I need to ask you." Santana said.

Quinn and Santana sat side by side at the table, their hands would brush underneath it every so often. Quinn swore that every time they did, her heart would go a thousand miles a minute. Something about tonight felt strange. Like the stakes were higher. She wasn't entirely sure what the stakes were though.

Quinn couldn't put her finger on it exactly but she had the feeling that Santana was feeling nervous. This feeling was compounded when Santana excused herself for what must have been the fourth time. They had all finished their meals and were waiting on the dessert that they had ordered. Quinn wasn't particularly keen on dessert but Santana convinced her to get a piece of cake. Quinn had relented after Santana's persistent and slightly annoying persuasion.

Santana returned to the table and was closely followed by the waiter who was bearing their desserts. Santana, however, did not take her seat and remained standing. Quinn gave her an odd look but did not comment. She moved aside for the waiter to put her cake on the table, she was the last to be served. The waiter excused himself.

"San, what are you doing?" Quinn asked.

"Look down at your cake." Santana said.

Quinn looked down and was left slightly breathless as she finally noticed the ring resting atop the cake decorations.

"San, I..."

"Stand up." Santana said, interrupting Quinn, "Please, I can't exactly kneel in this dress without everyone getting an eye full."

Quinn stifled a giggle at her girlfriend's tactful words, she stood up as Santana removed the ring from the decorations and took Quinn's hand in her own.

"Quinn Fabray, I have known you for a very long time. We have gone through a lot together. Good, bad, indifferent. My life would have been quite empty without you in fact. And we all know you would have missed me if I wasn't there." Santana's nervous grin was enough to tell Quinn that she wasn't the only one who was a little edgy, "So, I guess, what I'm trying to ask is... Will you marry me?"

"And the rest, as they say, is history." Judy said to her first grandchild, "Of course, you won't understand a single word I just said seeing as how you're only 4 months old."

Judy looked down at her beautiful granddaughter. Her deep brown eyes somehow managed to remind her of Quinn and Santana.

Santana walked into the lounge shaking a bottle that held baby milk.

"Would you like to feed Becca?" Santana asked Judy.

"Of course I would."

Becca was halfway through her bottle when Quinn walked in the door.

Santana got up to greet her wife, giving her a peck on the lips but making sure to avoid the sweatiness. Quinn had been working hard to get her body back in shape after having their first child. They would be married for four years tomorrow night. Santana had no clue how she had managed to keep Quinn around for that long.

"Hey baby." Quinn said, "I'm just gonna take a quick shower."

Santana winked at Quinn and returned to the lounge. Judy stood up and handed Becca over to Santana.

"Tell my daughter I said hello and goodbye. Have a good evening, Santana." Judy said with a smile. She left Santana alone with Becca. Santana walked upstairs and walked into their room. Quinn was in the en-suite bathroom showering.

Santana lay Becca down on the bed, the baby looking up at her mother. Quinn walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, she quickly changed into clean clothes. She went to lay next to her daughter and wife, placing a soft kiss on her baby's forehead. Becca looked at Quinn and made gurgling noises.

Her eyes were the same colour as Santana's, a deep chocolate brown that almost looked black, however, the rest of her looked more like Quinn. Her blonde curly hair and rosy pink cheeks made her look like the perfect little angel.

"Hey baby, mommy is home." Quinn said.

She looked up to find Santana staring at her with a smile on her face.

"What?" Quinn asked, smiling back.

"You're beautiful, do you know that?" Santana said.

Quinn blushed and looked down, hiding her grin from Santana.

Quinn looked up and looked at Santana once more: "I love you, did you know that?"

"I had an idea that you might." Santana replied.

Quinn brushed her hand across Santana's cheek: "Becca is falling asleep. Let's go put her in her cot."

Quinn picked Becca up as Santana turned the blankets down in her cot. Quinn brought the barely awake baby to her cot and placed her inside. Santana stood behind Quinn and wound her arms around Quinn's waist. She rested her chin on Quinn's shoulder as Quinn leaned back into her.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Quinn said.

"Yeah, she is." Santana said softly.

A few seconds passed in silence until Santana said: "Thank you."

Quinn turned her head slightly to the side before saying: "For what?"

"For giving me this. The perfect life." Santana said into her ear.

"Turns out, we were always meant to be." Quinn replied as she kissed Santana.


End file.
